Le Dernier Horcruxe
by Bliblou
Summary: FIC abandonnée.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Fliflou**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni la propriétaire des personnages, ni des décors, ni de l'histoire même. Cependant je suis l'auteur incontestable de ce qui suit, des nouveaux personnages qui y apparaissent et de l'histoire qui s'y passe.**

**NOTE : Donc, je commences encore une nouvelle fic, maintenant que j'ai fini véritas je suis libre comme l'air. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je vais supprimer la prophétie des Liés, je ne la finirais pas, désolé!**

**Voila, j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. **

**Gros bisous.**

**CHAPITRE I :**

C'était un moi de Septembre relativement chaud que l'Angleterre avait le plaisir de connaître cette été là, une chaleur toute juste suffisante pour se sentir bien la journée, et sentir l'air rafraîchir les sens le soir.

Un été parfait donc.

Et un jeune homme brun, justement, profitait de cette douce chaleur, assis au pied d'un grand chêne avec de belles branches, couverte de belles feuilles vertes.

Et ce jeune homme n'était autre que Harry Potter, le plus célèbre sorcier du monde de la magie, l'élu, le seul, qui, d'après une prophétie malsaine, le désignait comme celui qui aurait en lui le pouvoir de détruite le fléau de la terre, le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais ce que ne disait pas la prophétie et que le survivant avait appris à peine quelques jours après avoir quitté Poudlard pour toujours, c'est que lui-même n'avait aucune chance de sortir vivant du duel final.

« Harry viens manger. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et chassa les pensées déprimantes qui traînaient dans sa tête échevelée avant de se lever, dépliant ses muscles fins, s'étirant doucement.

Il rentra ensuite dans la maison et alla s'installer à la table de la salle à manger alors que Rémus Lupin posait sur la table un plat de pâte bien garni, des morceaux de saumon baignant dans une crème blanche à l'air délicieuse.

« Pâtes au saumon, Rem tu innoves ! »

« Heu bon hein ça va ! J'avais rien d'autre. Et puis c'est bon les pâtes, c'est consistant, et avec tout le sport que tu fais, ça risques pas de te rendre gros. »

« Mouais, allez, sers moi une bonne plâtré mon petit Rémus, dans un an j'en mangerais plus. »

Rémus relâcha la louche à pâtes qu'il venait de lever et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table alors qu'il plantait ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

Celui-ci fit un vague sourire et détourna les yeux.

« Désolé. » Murmura t-il.

Rémus ne répondit rien, il ne fit qu'acquiescer fébrilement puis servit Harry, se forçant à respirer doucement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Pardon Rem', je suis désolé. Excuses moi d'accord ? »

Le loup-garou laissa de nouveau tomber la louche et s'assit sur sa chaise, posant ses coudes sur la table et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Harry souffla et se leva, faisant rapidement le tour de la table et passa ses bras autour du cou de son nouveau parrain, lovant son visage

« Pardon… »

Rémus attrapa ses mains et les serra fort.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te protéger Harry. Si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir t'empêcher de faire tout ça, t'emmener loin d'ici et te protéger contre tout le monde. »

« Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça, et que je ne te laisserais de toute façon pas faire. Nous sommes deux foutus gryffondor, alors il nous faut être courageux. Je mourrais en héros. La seule chose pour laquelle j'ai la trouille, en dehors du fait que je ne veux pas vraiment mourir, est de te laisser tout seul. Avec la loi que vient de faire passer Scrimgeour contre les loups-garous après ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, tu es en danger. Aujourd'hui je peux les empêcher de te faire emprisonner…mais quand je ne serais plus là. »

« Peut être aurais-je la chance de t'accompagner voir tes parents. »

« Vous allez arrêter de parler de choses aussi gaie. Franchement, face à des pâtes au saumon. Rémus sèches tes larmes, il n'est pas encore mort, Harry, arrêtes de t'inquiéter, tu n'es pas encore mort. Et maintenant, mangeons ses pâtes, je meurs de faim.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Tonks. » Rit Harry avant d'embrasser Rémus sur la joue, de lui murmurer encore une fois pardon à l'oreille et de finalement se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Tonks, elle, fit le chemin inverse, elle vint s'installer sur les genoux de Rémus et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Nymph, pas devant des pâtes au saumon s'il te plait. » La jeune fille éclata d'un grand rire et se leva pour s'installer sur la chaise à côté de lui.

L'ambiance se détendit petit à petit et le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur, les malheurs oubliés pour quelques heures.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « ………………. » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

« On sera rentré demain matin dans la matinée ok ? »

« Pas de problème Rem', et cesses donc de t'inquiéter, nous avons un gardien des secret, personnes ne nous trouvera. » Devant l'air septique de Rémus il crut bon d'ajouter. « Il est fiable Rem', à cent pour cent. »

Rémus hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui.

« Ok. » Il posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête échevelé puis sortit de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Tonks lança un petit sourire à Harry.

« A demain mon chou. »

« Ouai, à demain Nymph, et ne faites pas trop de cochonnerie. »

La jeune femme éclata d'un grand rire et rejoignit rapidement Rémus qui commençait à légèrement s'impatienter devant le petit portail vert.

Ils disparurent dans un POP.

Le jeune homme soupira et referma la porte.

« Bien Harry ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Le brun sembla réfléchir puis fini par réagir, grimpant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et traversant le couloir menant à sa chambre, dans laquelle il entra et s'arrêta, semblant de nouveau en proie à une intense réflexion.

Il attrapa finalement un livre traînant sur son bureau et redescendit au salon.

Celui-ci était très douillet.

Un épais tapis moelleux rouge bordeaux avec des motifs floral féerique d'un rouge plus pâle recouvrait une bonne partie du plancher de bois très clair, s'accordant avec le mobilier en bois de rose qui décorait la pièce.

Un grand canapé blanc à l'air confortable et recouvert de coussin rouge et blanc trônait face à une grande cheminée, entouré de deux fauteuil assorti au canapé. Une table basse marquait le centre de ce petit salon.

Et sur le mur de droite, une grande bibliothèque faisait face à un large miroir. De hautes fenêtres faisaient face à la cheminée, donnant un accès direct au jardin.

Le survivant alla donc s'installer, après avoir ouvert une fenêtre, sur un des grands fauteuils, passant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre, se concentrant plus sur certains passages requerrant toute son attention.

Il n'était pas aisé de devenir animagus.

Mais aisé ou pas, le jeune homme fini par s'endormir et ne s'aperçut pas du déclin du jour, de la brise fraîche pénétrant dans la petite salle, ni du son que fit la grille lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit doucement.

Ce furent trois coups à la porte qui le tirèrent brutalement du sommeil.

Si brutalement qu'il en dégringola de son siège, poussant un léger cri de surprise et de douleur mêler.

Il se releva en se massant le cocsis, sa baguette dans l'autre main, pendant lamentablement vers le bas.

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte et Harry grogna, il était de mauvais poil.

On ne réveille pas un Potter qui dort.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Et tomba à terre.

Stupéfixer.

« Vraiment Potter, aucun réflexe. »

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs de rage alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'observer son ancien maître des potions enjamber son corps, quelque chose dans ses bras et pénétrer dans son salon.

Il rumina sa rage intérieurement avant de se faire léviter.

Il fut déposé sans douceur sur le fauteuil ou il dormait quelques minutes à peine auparavant.

« Potter, arrêtez de me regarder avec ses yeux là, je ne suis pas là pour jouer. Tenez, voici une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, si vous ne croyez pas ceci, je ne peux rien faire pour votre caboche irritante de petit gryffondor prétentieux. » Il avait sortit une feuille un peu froissée et l'avait déposée devant Harry, sur la petite table. « Je vais lever le sort, et je ne vous ferai rien de plus, lisez simplement cette lettre. »

Et après un moment de silence, Rogue leva le sort d'un geste de main.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et glissa de son siège pour se retrouver à genoux sur le sol, saisissant le papier. Il ne vit pas Snape se rapprocher du canapé sur lequel il avait posé un paquet de fringues noires.

Le maître des potions écarta petit à petit toutes les robes et tomba finalement sur un visage d'une pâleur mortelle.

Respirant à peine, Draco Malfoy avait l'air mort.

Mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et des larmes s'en échappaient abondamment.

« Potter, où puis-je trouver de quoi faire des potions dans cette baraque. »

Le survivant, qui, concentré sur la lettre, n'avait rien vu de ce qui venait de se passer, releva la tête, et fronçant les sourcils, s'approcha du tas de vêtements.

Pour rester stupéfier.

« Merde, Malfoy. » Murmura t-il. « Que…que… »

« Je vous expliquerais après Potter. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'ingrédient pour préparer une potion qui pourra le faire aller un peu mieux. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'antidote ? » Demanda Harry en continuant à étudier l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait sa Némésis au fur et à mesure que Sévérus ôtait les habits qui le recouvraient.

« Potter…Si je vous le demande, vous direz que vous ne savez pas. Maintenant dites moi où sont ces foutus ingrédients et continuer à le déshabiller pendant que je vais faire la potion. »

« Dans l'atelier, troisième porte à droite. Vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut. »

« J'espère. » Soupira t-il en se relevant. « Déshabillez le. Ne lui laissez que son calcons, et essayez de ne toucher à aucune de ses blessures. »

Et le maître des potions s'éloigna, laissant un Harry Potter un brin perplexe derrière lui.

« Hé ben, si on m'avait dit que je serais chargé par Sévérus Snape de dessaper Draco Malfoy…je crois que je serais mort de rire. »

Il se mit à genoux devant le divan où Draco était étendu et commença doucement à retirer les épaisses couches qui recouvraient son corps, faisant gémir le blond de temps en temps.

Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser à chaque fois qu'un tel gémissement retentissait.

« Putain Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais t'es vraiment dans un sal état. » Murmura t-il alors qu'il lui ôtait le plus doucement possible sa chemise poisseuse de sang et qu'il découvrait un torse blanc crème finement musclé, mais parsemé de multitudes de petites coupures sanguinolentes.

L'ennui venait probablement du fait que le sang qui coulait n'était pas rouge.

Mais noir.

Harry serra violemment les mâchoire et maudit Voldemort.

« Il ne t'a vraiment pas loupé. »

Le brun finit par lui enlever son pantalon, les jambes de l'ex serpentard étaient dans le même état.

« Tu ne me croiras peut être pas Mafoy, mais j'espère que le professeur Snape va te trouver un antidote. Ce serait con que tu meurs comme ça, à moitié nu sur mon canapé. Tu as plus de fierté que ça et je suis sur que si tu n'étais pas dans cet état, ça te tuerait direct. »

« Il ne vous entend pas Potter. »

Snape entra dans la pièce un grand bol dans sa main droite, une cuillère à soupe dans l'autre.

« Et alors ? J'ai le droit de lui faire la conversation non ? »

Le professeur lui envoya un regard éloquent et haussa les sourcils.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez Potter, vous êtes chez vous. »

« Je sais. »

Un silence s'installa doucement dans la pièce. Sévérus faisant petit à petit ingurgiter la potion à Draco qui s'était lentement arrêter de saigner et avait repris les quelques rares couleurs qui coloraient d'ordinaire son visage, Harry observant tout ceci d'un regard distant, ses yeux vaquant de la lettre à Malfoy à Snape et de nouveau à la lettre.

« Elle dit vrai ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Potter, pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? »

Le survivant leva un sourcil narquois.

« Pour le soigner ? »

« Et pourquoi venir chez vous, j'aurais pu aller chez n'importe qui pour le faire. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que 'n'importe qui' vous laisse entrer chez lui après ce qu'il s'est passé Poudlard.

« Potter… »Siffla Snape.

Le brun éclata de rire et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pu apercevoir de la surprise sur les traits de son ancien professeur de potion.

« Ca va professeur, je vous crois, faudrait être vraiment stupide pour pas vous croire quand on voit son état. »

« Vous êtes un gryffondor. Et j'ai tué Albus. »

« Vous êtes un espion, et Dumbledore me demande de vous faire confiance comme dernière volonté, alors j'ai pas trop le choix. Et puis, c'est pas comme si vous aviez le pouvoir quelconque de me tuer…et puis, si vous êtes ici, c'est que le gardien vous a dit où la maison se trouvait et donc qu'il vous fait confiance, et si il vous fait confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi, je ne vous ferais pas confiance »

«Je pourrais l'avoir torturé et…Je pourrais vous torturer. »

Harry le regarda un instant sans bruit, semblant sonder son âme, puis s'autorisa de nouveau un petit rire.

« Vous pourriez... » Puis il se releva et alla se réinstaller dans son fauteuil, reprenant le livre qu'il lisait à la même page que lorsqu'il s'était endormit plus tôt.

Snape, quant à lui, continuait de soigner Draco, qui dormait apparemment plus paisiblement que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, pendant lequel Harry avait mémoriser une dizaine de personnalités animaux et que Snape avait lavé le torse et les jambes du blond après l'avoir soigné, l'homme en noir se leva et souleva le corps inerte de Draco.

« Potter, où peut-il dormir ? »

« Parce qu'en plus vous squattez ? »

« Potter… »

« C'est bon…suivez moi. »

Il se leva et passa devant Sévérus qui le suivit jusqu'en haut des marches, Harry s'arrêta à l'avant dernière porte et l'ouvrit, révélant une petite chambre d'ami.

D'un coup de baguette le brun sépara le lit double en deux lits distinct et fit signe à Snape de poser le garçon sur l'un des lits.

« Ca c'est le votre, comme ça vous pourrez vous en occupez cette nuit. Si vous avez faim, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, genre des fringues, une douche donc des serviettes…bref, si vous avez besoin, je suis dans le salon. »

Le brun lui avait déjà tourné le dos quand Sévérus le retint.

« Potter… »

Harry se retourna.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Le survivant fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire triste.

« Rien de bien intéressant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne nuit. »

Et le Gryffondor quitta la pièce.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « …………… » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

**Mais qu'est-il donc arrivé à Dray chérie ? Pourquoi Hary parle t-il de sa mort de cette facon? Que se passe t-il donc?**

**J'espère que ce début vous plait et qu'il vous met l'eau à la bouche. La suite devrait arriver dans un peu moins de deux semaines, peut être même dans moins d'une semaine.**

**Voila!**

**Gros bisous!**

**PS: Laissez moi des reviews! Je les adores!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Fliflou**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni la propriétaire des personnages, ni des décors, ni de l'histoire même. Cependant je suis l'auteur incontestable de ce qui suit, des nouveaux personnages qui y apparaissent et de l'histoire qui s'y passe.**

**NOTE : Toutes mes excuses chères amies, je n'ai pas fait de réponse aux reviews ! Ca me désole mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, je prépares mon voyage au pair que je vais faire l'an prochain à partir de Juillet et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Je vous promets que je me rattraperai !**

**Juste pour toi que je me remet à écrire Lô, souviens t' en !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry avait redescendu les escaliers et s'était tranquillement réinstaller dans son fauteuil comme si rien ne s'était passé, son livre posé sur ses genoux repliés.Il était manifestement concentré par ce qu'il lisait et toute trace de sommeil avait disparu alors qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin mais le jeune homme ne réussirait plus à se rendormir et il le savait.

Alors, plongé dans son livre pour oublier les heures qui devaient défilés pour faire place au soleil, le survivant n'entendit pas les pas dans l'escalier, ni n'aperçut l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Potter, j'aimerais prendre une douche si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête comme si on venait de le sortir d'une longue torpeur, et c'était probablement le cas et se leva, faisant un léger signe de tête à son ancien maître des potions qui le suivit sans un mot.

Ils remontèrent les marches menant au deuxième étage et Harry entra rapidement dans une vaste salle de bain au mur en carrelage blanc, rompu de ci de là, par certain carrelage bleu, avec des petits poissons faisant des bulles.

« Charmant. » Constata simplement Severus en attrapant les serviettes et gants que lui tendait Harry alors que son regard était dirigé sur les murs.

Le brun redressa la tête et haussa les épaules.

« C'est moi quiais fait la déco. » Il s'approcha du lavabo et sortit d'un petit placard une brosse à dent neuve, des savons, des pastilles à mousses…

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toute ceci Potter. »

Le brun lui répondit simplement par un sourire éclatant.

« Ho vraiment ? J'aurais cru pourtant qu'un bon bain relaxant vous ferait du bien. »

Devant l'air septique et quelque peu mécontent de l'homme, il continua.

« Non, bon, tant pis, je vous les pose quand même là…au cas où ! »

Le brun lui fit un sourire radieux et allait sortir de la pièce lorsque Sévérus lui saisit le bras.

« Potter, pourriez-vous veiller sur Draco pendant que je prends ma douche ? »

« Bien sûr. Je fais quoi si il se réveille ? »

Le maître des potions sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Il ne se réveillera pas cette nuit je pense. Mais si tel était le cas restez avec lui et rassurez le. »

« Et si il souffre ? »

« La potion que je lui ais administré élimine la douleur. » Fut la réponse catégorique de l'homme en noir.

Harry acquiesça finalement et sortit enfin de la pièce, redescendant chercher son livre et se rendant ensuite dans la chambre de Malfoy et Rogue.

Le jeune homme était toujours profondément endormi, moins pâle que lorsque Harry l'avait déshabiller mais toujours plus que la normal. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Le jeune gryffondor vint donc s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à droite du lit et se remit à sa lecture.

Il avait à peine entamé le deuxième paragraphe de la page quand une faible plainte le sortit de sa concentration. Il posa rapidement le livre sur la table de chevet et s'approcha du lit du blond.

Qui était visiblement en train de se réveiller.

« Il ne se réveillera pas cette nuit je pense »Murmura Harry en hochant. « Moui, bien sûr, il est d'ailleurs bien endormi. Ca se voit. »

Le malade se mit à gémir doucement et entrouvrit des yeux pâles et vitreux qui se tournèrent instantanément vers Harry. Le serpentard lâcha une faible plainte et tenta de s'éloigner du brun qui le rattrapa doucement par le poignet.

« Doucement Malfoy. C'est moi Harry, Harry Potter, tu es chez moi. »

Mais le blond n'eut aucune réaction, il tirait sur son poignet comme un forcené et Harry eut du mal à ne pas le lâcher. Alors il grimpa sur le lit et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage d'un Malfoy paniqué.

« Malfoy…Draco, c'est moi, Harry, tu me reconnais, regardes moi. Tout va bien, tu es chez moi, à Godric Hollow, c'est Rogue qui t'a amené. Draco ? »

Le blond semblait se calmer doucement et gardait ses yeux obstinément fixés dans ceux de sa Némésis.

« Potter ? » Murmura t-il d'une voix enroué.

« Ouai, c'est moi. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le blond tremblait légèrement et semblait éreinté.

« Je…ça fait mal. » Répondit-il d'une voix totalement paumée.

Harry serra les dents.

« A quel endroit ? »

Quelques larmes de souffrances glissèrent lentement sur les joues pâles du malade.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le ton de sa voix était tellement désespéré qu'Harry sentit une boule se former au coin de sa gorge. Il força Draco à se recoucher.

« Ne bouges pas d'accords ? Tout va bien, je vais aller chercher le professeur Rogue. »

Draco hocha difficilement la tête et referma les yeux tandis que le brun quittait la pièce.

Il parcourut rapidement le couloir et tendit l'oreille à la porte de la salle de bain où l'eau coulait de la douche.

« Et merde. » Siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais, soit le professeur de potion était bouché, soit il était en pleine méditation métaphysique…soit…Harry se dit qu'il ne voulait pas penser au troisième soit et tourna la poignée de la porte, qui comme de bien entendu, n'avait pas de loquet et entra et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la pièce.

Il regarda tout à fait ailleurs que sur la cabine de douche.

« Professeur. » Cria t-il pour sortir le professeur de potion de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'était laissé entraîné par sa fatigue.

Il attrapa la serviette qui pendait à l'intérieur de la douche et enentoura ses hanches, puis il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Harry.

« Potter ? »

« Draco s'est réveillé. Il souffre. »

Le maître des potions pâlit légèrement et sortit de la salle de bain en coup de vent, passant devant Harry sans rien répondre.

Il courut à travers le couloir, suivit de près par le brun et entra dans la chambre de Draco.

Celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés mais ils étaient tellement crispés que le survivant se demanda comment le blond faisait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

« Draco, Tu m'entends ? » Demanda Sévérus en sortant quelques potions d'un sac qui était posé sur son lit quelques gouttes d'eau tombant sur les couvertures.

Le jeune serpentard rouvrit les yeux et parcourut la salle avant de tomber sur le professeur Rogue.

« Sev…Ca fait mal. » Murmura t-il douloureusement.

Et pendant tout le reste de la nuit, le professeur Sévérus Snape, réputé pour sa froideur s'évertua à adoucir les douleurs de Draco aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait pas Harry, qui était sous les ordres du maîtres de potions, faisant ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

Pour finalement réussir, enfin, au bout de plusieurs potions et sorts différents, à la faire totalement disparaître, et plongeant le malade dans un sommeil doux et réparateur où aucune image de torture ne viendrait le hanter.

Sévérus s'endormit sur un des fauteuils de la chambre et le survivant, ses lunettes à terre, était étendu sur le lit, au côté du blond blottit contre lui.

Et ce fut dans cette position que les trouva Rémus.

Qui pendant trente secondes imita la carpe avant de saisir sa baguette et de s'approcher doucement de Rogue, puis de la lui placer sous la gorge.

Le maître des potions se réveilla instantanément et eut un sursaut en avisant la proximité de Rémus.

« Bon sang, Lupin, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Que fais tu ici ? » Siffla Rémus d'une voix menaçante.

« Rem ? »

Harry se réveillait doucement et avait entendu, à travers les limbes du sommeil, la voix de son parrain.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage endormi et paisible de Draco Malfoy. Il fit un bon de six mètres et se retrouva par terre.

« Merde, j'étais persuadé que c'était un rêve. » Murmura t-il avant de se relever en se frottant le bas du dos.

« Harry. » Insista Rémus.

« Hum…Ils sont arrivés cette nuit, et Malfoy était dans un état lamentable, je ne pouvais pas les laisser dehors ou bien il serait mort…et souviens toi que je suis un foutu gryffondor. Et puis, le professeur Rogue avait une lettre de Dumbledore. Elle est en bas, t'auras qu'à la lire, tu verras ; Ils sont pas méchant en fait.

Rémus le regarda septique mais finit par acquiescer en s'approchant du lit où Draco dormait toujours profondément.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Sévérus s'approcha lui aussi et posa une main délicate sur le front du blond.

« Il est tiré d'affaire, il ne risque plus rien. Cette nuit oui, c'était limite. Mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien à craindre. »

Rémus hocha la tête et se retourna vers Harry qui observait Draco le rouge lui montant au joue alors qu'il repensait à la position dans laquelle il venait de se réveiller.

Le loup garou lui fit un joyeux sourire ironique.

« Tu as bien dormi Harry ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de lui tirer la langue.

« Viens donc lire la lettre au lieu de dire des conneries. »

Rémus haussa les épaules mais suivit Harry doucement. Ils descendirent les escaliers et, quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Harry ramassa la lettre qui avait glisser à terre et la tendit à Rémus qui la parcourut rapidement, écarquillant les yeux de temps à autre.

« Bon, et bien…heu…C'est assez inattendu. Tu y a cru tout de suite ? »

Harry arqua un sourcil et hocha la tête.

« J'avais pas trop le choix avec un Draco Malfoy à moitié mort sur mon canapé, un Sévérus Snape qui prenait sa douche…enfin ça c'était après qu'il m'est montré la lettre et que je les ai installé dans la chambre, et avant que je doive aller dans la douche pendant qu'il y était pour lui dire que Draco était réveillé, alors qu'il n'était pas sensé se réveiller, et lui dire qu'il souffrait, alors qu'il n'était pas non plus sensé souffrir. »

Rémus avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle précipité.

« Tu as vu Snape sous la douche ? »

Le survivant eut alors un air outré.

« Hey ! C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse…Vieux pervers ! »

Et Rémus éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile. Je me disais juste que ça devait faire étrange de mater son professeur de potion sous la douche. »

« Je le matais pas, Rem ! » Protesta fortement Harry. « Je ne l'ai même pas regardé ! »

« Moui, on dit ça ! »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder alors que son parrain éclatait d'un grand rire.

« Enfin, tu avais l'air de bien dormir… »

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! »

Rémus pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit un léger sourire avant de pincer les lèvres en mimant une réflexion intense.

« Pour le moment… » Répondit-il. « Alors, faut-il que je prépare le petit déjeuner pour nos chers invités. »

« Ho Rem' ce serait adorable…et pour moi aussi, bien entendu. »

« Bien entendu ! »

Rem' se retourna et partit vers la cuisine alors qu'Harry se rendait dans la chambre de Rogue et Malfoy.

Il frappa deux fois et y entra sans attendre de réponse et resta figé.

« Potter, fermez la bouche et aidez moi. »

« Je…heu…oui. »

Le survivant s'approcha du lit et grimpa sur le lit pour maintenir Draco assis, pendant que Sévérus lui passait une chemise blanche.

Le blond avait l'air totalement déconnecter de la réalité. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais ne fixait rien de précis.

« Professeur. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Il vit très bien les mâchoires de l'homme se serrer avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

« Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Voldemort lui a fait boire une potion, un poison, dont j'ignores le contenu. J'ai essayé de préparer une potion par rapport aux effets, mais il semblerait que ça n'est pas marcher. » Répondit-il d'un ton las.

Sévérus continuait à habiller le serpentard doucement, lui passant un jean puis un pull par-dessus sa chemise avant de dire à Harry de s'éloigner. Il prit le corps inerte dans ses bras.

« Potter, il doit manger absolument, pour au moins reprendre des forces. Ensuite il faudra que je retourne au manoir de Voldemort. Comme le dit Dumbledore dans sa lettre, je dois absolument rester espion. J'essaierais de savoir la nature de la potion qu'IL lui a fait boire. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence et le maître des potions alla déposer son fardeau dans un fauteuil, l'asseyant autant qu'il le pouvait. La tête de Draco vint se caler contre le dossier du fauteuil et ses yeux s'égarèrent sur un coin de la pièce.

Le blond n'était pas là. Pas avec eux dans la salle.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »Demanda Rémus en entrant dans la pièce.

Rogue grogna pour toute réponse et enfila la longue cape qui traînait sur le canapé.

« Je dois retourner au manoir des ténèbres. Lupin, Draco doit absolument manger, il ne la pas fait depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Le maître le gardait en vie par des sorts. » Expliqua t-il d'un air sombre alors que les entrailles du jeune gryffondor se glaçait en pensant à toute la souffrance qu'avait du endurer son ancien ennemi.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas du départ de Rogue et s'approcha de Draco, tendant doucement sa main et la posant sur sa joue.

Geste léger et timide pour tenter de faire réagir le blond dont les yeux vacillèrent légèrement sous la caresse.

Et le brun fronça les sourcils face à cette infime réaction.

Il réitéra le geste et de nouveau, cette petite flamme perdu s'embrasa dans les yeux de son ancienne Némésis.

« Rémus, je crois…Rem' viens voir. » Appela t-il en s'apercevant que son parrain n'était plus derrière lui.

« Harry ? »

Rémus avait un plateau repas dans les mains et le posa sur la table basse quand il avisa son filleul pencher sur le jeune homme pâle.

« Quand je le touche, ses yeux réagissent. Viens voir. »

Le loup garou s'approcha rapidement et observa les yeux de Draco alors qu'Harry caressait de nouveau sa joue.

Et la lueur apparut de nouveau.

« J'appelle Pompom. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, la célèbre infirmière déboulait dans la maison de Harry, celui-ci assis sur la table basse, tenant entre ses mains, celle fines et blanches de Draco.

« Merlin pauvre enfant. Il faudrait que vous l'étendiez sur le canapé pour que je puisse l'examiner sans problème. »

Et ce fut fait.

Et elle l'examina.

Et elle ne pu rien faire.

« Rien du tout ? »

« Non je suis désolé Harry, rien du tout. Monsieur Malfoy est conscient, mais il est coincé quelque part dans son esprit. Probablement un cadeau du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Rogue ne pourrait pas l'en sortir ? »

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas. Il y a bien un sort pour pouvoir pénétrer plus loin dans son esprit et aller le chercher. Mais ce genre de chose se pratique à Sainte Mangouste, et cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que l'on accueille ce jeune homme à bras ouvert là bas. »

« Alors il va rester comme ça ? » Demanda Harry le cœur au bord des lèvres.

L'infirmière ne lui renvoya qu'un regard triste.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Harry. Je ne suis pas diplômé pour ça. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et redressa Draco en position assise, se placant face à lui et prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Les yeux de Draco s'allumèrent encore mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Vous avez parlez d'aller le chercher, comment je dois faire ? »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est très dangereux. »

Le survivant releva les yeux vers elle, l'air furieux.

« Vous voulez que je le laisse crever comme ça, complètement déconnecté. Si il y a un moyen de le sortir de là, expliquez moi. »

« Mais Harry, vous risqueriez votre vie pour lui ? »

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre, ennemi ou pas, il a mon âge, et il n'a rien fait pour méritez ça ! Expliquez moi tout de suite. »

La vieille dame jeta un regard suppliant à Rémus qui resta impassible, l'enjoignant à expliquez d'un simple signe de tête.

« Il y a une formule, tu dois vider ton esprit, complètement, sinon tu risques de mélanger tes souvenirs, tes pensées, aux siennes. Tu places tes mains de chaque côté de ses tempes, ton front contre le sien, et tes yeux fixés dans les siens. Tu ne dois jamais rompre aucun contact. Tu dois dire la formule et que ton souffle passe dans sa bouche. Ta magie se mêlera alors à la sienne et tu basculeras dans son subconscient. Il faudra que tu le trouves et que vous murmuriez ensemble la formule pour sortir. Tes mains sur ses tempes, vos yeux fixés les uns dans les autres, et vos souffles mêler lorsque vous répétez la formule. La formule pour entrer est spiritis, la formule pour revenir est despiritis. Harry ça a l'air simple mais…»

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond, plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes, fixant ses yeux dans les siens, et joignant son souffle au sien…il murmura la formule.

Et son corps s'affaissa.

Sa tête lover au creux du cou du blond.

« Maintenant il faut attendre » Murmura le loup garou en plaçant une couverture sur les corps enlacés.

L'infirmière ne pu qu'acquiescer silencieusement.

**J'ai vaincu !**

**Seigneur amen ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre qui m'a mis énormément de temps. On le voulais avant Satine, alors je l'ai écrit avant Satine.**

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite. Dans deux semaines probablement, ma semaine est abominablement chargée donc je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps d'écrire beaucoup !**

**Désolé !**

**Bisous à tous, et laissez moi des review ! J'adore ça !**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Fliflou**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni la propriétaire des personnages, ni des décors, ni de l'histoire même. Cependant je suis l'auteur incontestable de ce qui suit, des nouveaux personnages qui y apparaissent et de l'histoire qui s'y passe. Ha, et puis cette fic n'existerait pas sans mon boosteur personnel, ma petite Lô…Alors, Lô, merci…et je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**(N'oublie pas la contrepartie !mdr !)**

**NOTE : Désolé si ça a été un peu long, et si je ne publies pas Satine avant. Mais je suis dans le feu de l'action pour le dernier Horcruxe et donc je préfères l'écrire avant… ! dsl !**

**Condition de travail idéal : -viens de prendre un bon petit plateau repas ; blanquette de veau, assortiment de fromages et fraises.**

**Est en plutôt bonne forme.**

**Est de très bonne humeur.**

**Est très prête à écrire la suite du dernier Horcruxe et est très désolé pour ce qui attendent les suites de la prophétie des Liés et de Satine.**

**Est en train d'écouter la sublime musique de Orgueils et préjugés, et va enchaînés avec la Bohême.**

**Condition idéal donc…je vous poste ce chapitre demain, jeudi, promis juré !**

**Gros bisous, merci pour vos reviews, j'y réponds quand je poste.**

**JE VOUS AIME !**

**PS : JE PARS A BERLIN AU PAIR POUR UN AN L'AN PROCHAIN ! (Tout le monde s'en fout mais je suis trop contente !)**

Chapitre 3 :

Après avoir prononcé la formule, le brun se sentit immédiatement partir puis atterrir sur quelque chose de dur et froid.

« Putain de merde. » Marmonna t-il en se relevant. C'était la deuxième fois dans la matinée qu'il atterrissait sur les fesses.

Il allait continuer à vociférer quand il avisa ce qui l'entourait.

Et il figea sur place.

Sa bouche formait un 'o' effaré alors qu'il regardait le long couloir lugubre, plusieurs portes se succédant le long des deux murs.

Il entendit bien vite les cris de souffrance qui s'en échappait et souffla bruyamment.

« Je dois trouver Draco. »

Il se mit à avancer rapidement, regardant par chaque petite fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir la tête blonde de son ancienne Némésis et la repéra finalement quelques minutes plus tard, recroquevillé au fond d'un cachot sordide, humide et nauséabond.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un sort et entra doucement, pour ne pas effrayé le jeune homme qui gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur un point de la pièce.

Point complètement caché par le noir qui semblait absorbé les murs du cachots.

« C'est flippant. » Murmura le brun en s'approchant rapidement de Draco.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui, mais le blond ne changea pas la trajectoire de son regard, et Harry déglutit.

Puis se retourna.

Doucement.

Parcourant le noir.

Et ses yeux tombèrent dans deux iris rubis.

Et il souffla.

Encore.

Il se retourna rapidement, saisissant les mains de Draco, tournant son visage vers le sien, fixant ses yeux dans les siens, son souffle mêler au sien.

« Je t'en pris Malfoy, il faut que tu répètes ce que je dis sans cesser de me fixer. Tu peux le faire ? »

La même étincelle apparut dans ses yeux.

« Despiritis. Tu la répètes en même temps que moi d'accord ? »

Il plaça rapidement ses mains sur les tempes du brun et compta jusqu'à trois.

Et tout s'évanouit.

La première chose que Harry ressentit quand il eut réintégré son corps, fut le corps chaud pressés tout contre lui. La deuxième, ce furent les cheveux blonds dorés qui balayaient ses yeux.

Il se redressa légèrement et effleura doucement de ses lèvres celles de sa Némésis dont les yeux gris métalliques étaient à présent grand ouvert.

« Malfoy ? »

« Potter. » Répondit le blond d'une voix platonique.

Le brun eut un bref sourire et se releva doucement, descendant de sur les genoux de Draco.

Il faisait nuit.

« Est-ce que tu va bien ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, semblant rechercher la moindre douleur dans son corps puis reporta son regard sur Harry.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bien mieux que tout à l'heure en tout cas. »

Le survivant ne répondit rien mais il voyait très bien que le serpentard faisait tout pour paraître froid et distant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si il ne venait pas d'échapper à la mort…

« Malfoy ? » Appela de nouveau Harry quand il vit les yeux du blond partir à nouveau.

« Ca va Potter, je vais bien. » Répondit Draco agacé.

L'élu arqua un sourcil et se pencha vers lui.

« Hmmm, moui, c'est pour ça que tu trembles comme une feuille ? »

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

« Harry ? »

Le gryffondor fit rapidement volte face et sourit à Rémus.

« Rem', ça va ? »

« Je devrais plutôt te poser la question, ça c'est bien passé ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de Draco sur le canapé.

Le loup garou pu alors apercevoir Draco qui fixait, l'air mécontent, le mur d'en face.

« Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy. » Fit poliment Rémus. « Sévérus est partit chercher votre mère pour la ramener ici en sécurité. »

L'attention de Draco se concentra alors totalement sur le visage doux de Rémus.

« Il devrait rentrer dans la nuit, Sévérus doit être très discret si il ne veut pas faire griller sa couverture. Il est en plus recherché par la moitié des Aurors du pays.»

« Ouai…Mais sev' à toujours été très doué pour se sortir des emmerdes. Pas comme mon père. »

« Ton père est assuré par Dumbledore Malfoy, on peut le faire sortir de prison. L'ennui c'est que dans la lettre, il est également mentionné que Rogue est un espion, et si il y a un mouchard au ministère, il sera grillé. »

« Donc vous ne ferez pas sortir mon père de prison. »

« Donc nous allons essayer de trouver un autre moyen de faire sortir ton père de prison. » corrigea Harry. »

« Ho vraiment, et comment comptez-vous faire ça Potter ? » Intervint une voix froide et bien connue.

« Mais je n'en sais rien, mon chère professeur. » Répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, suivit par Narcissa Malfoy, magnifique dans sa robe pourpre, protégé du froid par une cape de la même couleur.

Elle fixa Draco un instant, celui-ci ne faisant aucun geste, puis vint s'asseoir près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur. » Murmura t-elle à son fils qui se blottit légèrement dans ses bras.

« Je sais, je suis désolé. » Souffla t-il en retour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Narcissa Mafoy se redressa et se tourna vers Harry qui s'était levé et servait à tout le monde un bon thé bien chaud.

« Merci Harry, merci, vraiment du fond du cœur. »

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

« Ce n'était rien madame, vraiment. »

Il sourit encore mais intercepta le regard noir de Draco et fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au côté de Rémus.

La conversation reprenait alors doucement lorsque quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

Et une bouffée de panique envahit le salon.

« Harry, tu vas ouvrir. Vous, venez avec moi à l'étage. »

« Lupin, cette maison est au secret… »

« Mais le ministre et les langues de plombs savent où elle est. » Répondit-il en dévisageant Harry avec reproche.

Celui-ci l'ignora d'ailleurs totalement et alla plutôt aider Draco à se lever.

« Dépêchez-vous, il s'impatiente. » Dit-il alors que de nouveaux coups retentissaient.

Plus fort.

Rémus, Sévérus et les deux Malfoy grimpèrent rapidement l'escalier et Harry alla ouvrir la porte.

Et un « merde » intérieur envahit son esprit.

Un très grand « merde. »

Grand et gros, comme une montagne.

Il fabriqua un rapide sourire de bienvenue, hypocrite, et tendit la main.

« Monsieur le ministre, quel joie de vous voir ici. »

« Bonjour monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous allez bien. »

Le brun sourit encore plus et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le ministre de la magie. Il l'entraîna rapidement au salon et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Vous aviez de la visite ? » Demanda Scrimgeour en avisant les tasses encore à moitié pleines sur la table basse.

« Ils sont partis il y a dix minutes, j'étais à l'étage, je classais des papiers, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. »

Le ministre ne sembla même pas l'écouter.

« Monsieur le ministre, une tasse de thé ? »

Scrimgeour sembla alors reprendre pieds avec la réalité et secoua la tête.

Harry reposa la théière et s'assit en face de lui.

« Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Et bien, en effet…oui. » Commença t-il d'un ton hésitant. «Voilà, je pense que vous avez entendu parler de cette loi, sur les loups garou, et leur régularisation. »

« Leur captivité, vous voulez dire. » Siffla Harry.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir en réponse qui se changea rapidement en sympathie.

« Oui, si vous voulez. Je n'avais pas le choix, à cause de ce Greyback. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir monsieur le ministre ? » L'interrompit Harry.

« Votre ami Rémus Lupin ne fera pas exception à la règle. Il devra se présenter demain matin au ministère, pour qu'on l'enregistre et qu'on lui administre un sérum qui pourra le neutraliser en cas de nécessité. »

Harry se leva brusquement et d'un mouvement de la main, balaya toutes les tasses qui se fracassèrent par terre.

Le ministre trembla légèrement sous la puissance de ce simple geste mais ne broncha pas.

« Où voulez vous en venir monsieur le ministre ? » Lui répondit Harry en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots.

« Je n'ai trouvé qu'un moyen d'empêcher cela. En réalité, ce n'est presque rien, et ça garantirait la liberté totale de votre ami. »

Harry le gratifia d'un regard sombre et l'enjoigna à continuer.

« Déclarez au monde sorcier que vous nous soutenez, que vous êtes l'élu et que nous vous aidons énormément. Ca remontera la confiance des gens, non seulement dans le ministère mais également dans l'avenir, ils auront un héros. » Répondit-il rapidement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il plongea dans un regard enragé.

« Comment osez-vous Scrimgeour, c'est du chantage. » Murmura t-il, une haine féroce accrochée à chacun de ses mots.

« Je ne peux rien faire d'autre monsieur Potter. C'est soit ça, soit Lupin est arrêter et neutraliser. »

« Vous êtes un être abjecte Scrimgeour, abjecte. J'accepte votre saloperie de marché, mais je veux un contrat magique, comme quoi, même si je meurs, maintenant, demain, ou dans un an, Rémus restera en liberté toute sa vie durant. Et qu'il ne serra jamais soupçonné de quoique ce soit, sous le seul prétexte qu'il est un loup garou. En échange, et seulement si le contrat spécifie tout cela, j'accepterais votre chantage infâme. »

Un sourire contrit éclaira le visage de Scrimgeour et il sortit un papier qu'il ensorcela immédiatement et sur lequel apparurent des lignes d'écriture.

Il tendit ensuite la feuille au survivant qui la lut attentivement avant de souffler et de la reposer, de se saisir d'un stylo, de fermer les yeux puis de la signer.

Dés que ce fut fait, le ministre se leva et se saisit du contrat, le rangeant loin de Harry et s'apprêta déjà à partir.

« Nous nous reverrons donc demain, à 14 heures, pour la conférence de presse qui aura lieu dans le hall du ministère. Soyez présentable et honnête. »

« Tous ce que je dirais ne sera que mensonge, monsieur le ministre, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

L'homme ne lui renvoya qu'un sourire mauvais et sortit.

Et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Pesant.

Tremblant de rage.

L'air, autant que le garçon.

Et les vitres explosèrent.

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et tomba sur Rémus, qui avait l'ait totalement dévasté, le fixant avec incompréhension et douleur.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Harry ! Merde, tu viens de te pourrir pour le reste de tes jours, je…Tu aurais dû… »

Et les nerfs du brun lâchèrent instantanément.

« Rien Rémus ! Rien du tout, je n'aurais rien pu faire...Pour le reste de ma vie ? Rem' bordel, je n'ai pas de vie, alors que toi si, toi tu en as une et je ne laisserais personne détruire le dernier représentant de ma famille. Jamais. Tu m'entends. Comment peux tu penser que je n'aurais pas dû accepter ? Comment ? Ma vie n'a aucune importance. La tienne oui, parce que tu as un avenir. Tu as ta vie. »

Les yeux brillant de colère, le brun attrapa sa veste et sortit du manoir en claquant la porte, laissant trois spectateurs abasourdis derrière lui et un Rémus bouleversé.

« Lupin, que lui arrive t-il ? »

Le loup ne répondit pas, tournant simplement des yeux vides vers Sévérus, avant de réagir et de sortir à la suite du brun.

Suivit quelques minutes plus tard par les Malfoy et Rogue.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « .. » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

**Alors ?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Pas trop envie de tuer notre chez Scrimgeour ?**

**Hihi !**

**J'attends vos reviews !**

**Gros bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Fliflou**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni la propriétaire des personnages, ni des décors, ni de l'histoire même. Cependant je suis l'auteur incontestable de ce qui suit, des nouveaux personnages qui y apparaissent et de l'histoire qui s'y passe. Ha, et puis cette fic n'existerait pas sans mon boosteur personnel, ma petite Lô…Alors, Lô, merci…et je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**(N'oublie pas la contrepartie !mdr !)**

**NOTE:**

**Vous allez voir que c'est super court...et j'en suis désolé...Mais vous allez voir aussi...Que ca en vaut la peine! mdr!**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry marchait rapidement dans les rues sombres qui entouraient l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à sa destination, il voulait simplement oublier.

Mais les larmes qui dévalaient doucement ses joues l'en empêchaient systématiquement.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Non…

Il ne pouvait pas simplement oublié.

« Non. » Murmura t-il d'une voix enroué, sanglotante. « Non, non, non, non. »

Des cris légers, déchirants, à peine plus audibles qu'un souffle.

Vide.

« Harry. »

Rémus s'approcha doucement de son filleul, appuyé contre la rambarde du pont et l'entoura de ses bras dans lesquelles le brun se laissa aller.

Doucement.

Simplement.

Désespérément.

« Je ne veux pas Rémus. Je ne veux pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Pas le droit. Je les hais, je le hais. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit. »

Harry serrait si fort la veste de Rémus que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent bientôt blanches.

Mais il ne lâcha pas. Pas plus qu'il ne s'arrêta de pleurer.

« Je sais Harry. Je sais. »

Et Rémus ne le lâcha pas non plus.

Jusqu'à ce que le poids du survivant se fasse plus lourd et que le loup garou s'aperçoive qu'il s'était endormi.

Les joues trempées de larmes et les sourcils froncés.

La mine pâle et triste.

« Même dans son sommeil. » Murmura t-il lacement en le prenant dans ses bras.

Se relevant rapidement, sans laisser paraître le moindre signe d'un quelconque effort.

Il avança le long du pont et passa à côté de Sévérus, Draco et Narcissa qui avaient assisté à la scène, atterré et inquiet.

Le loup ne leur dit mot et continua à avancer dans la nuit noire, jusqu'à leur maison…

« Allez au salon, je vous expliquerais. »

Jusqu'à l'étage, jusque dans la chambre d'Harry, qu'il posa sur son lit, et dont il enleva les chaussures, et la veste, et qu'il fit glisser sous la couverture.

Il embrassa la joue froide de son filleul et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les Malfoy et Rogue qu'il trouva bien pâle.

« Qu'a t-il Rémus ? » Demanda Narcissa de but en blanc.

« Vous connaissez l'existence des Horcruxes ? » Demanda t-il en soupirant.

Tous acquiescèrent vivement et Rémus s'assit sur le canapé.

« Dumbledore m'en avait parlé. » Précisa Rogue en interceptant le regard sceptique de Rémus.

« Et Lucius était au courant, il a aidé à en cacher un. »

« Ca pourra nous être très utile » Murmura Rémus.

« Et quel est le rapport avec Potter ? » Demanda Draco d'un ton qui se voulait distant et froid mais où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Les yeux de Rémus se voilèrent un instant mais aucune larme ne vint les encombrer. Il les avait déjà trop fait couler.

« Il y avait Sept Horcruxes à la base. Dumbledore s'était trompé quand il disait qu'il n'y en avait que six plus la partie, infime, que Voldemort possède encore en lui…mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir. Il…Merlin. »

Il déglutit doucement et ses yeux se perdirent dans les flammes de la cheminée.

« Sept Horcruxes donc... Deux ont déjà été détruit. Le premier par Harry quand il était en deuxième année. C'était le journal de Jedusor. Et le deuxième était la bague des Gaunt, que Dumbledore a détruit l'an dernier. D'après Dumbledore il n'en restait que 4.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes certain qu'il en reste quatre, plus un. »

« Plus un ? » souffla Sévérus lui jetant un coup d'œil horrifié, la compréhension apparaissant doucement au fon de ses yeux.

Rémus releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Harry. »

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «…………………. » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu…Vous vous y attendiez pas trop j'espère…hinhinhin…**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est atrocement court ET atrocement méchant mais, je me voyais pas arrêter plus loin.**

**C'est vraiment l'apothéose. Là où on saisit toute l'ampleur du problème !mdr !**

**Sachez, quand même, pour les sceptiques, que j'ai en horreur les darkfics…Ca devrait en rassurer plus d'un. !**

**Gros bisous**

**Et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, le centième aura droit à l'OS de son choix, qu'il me donne son scénario rêvés ou pas !**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Fliflou**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni la propriétaire des personnages, ni des décors, ni de l'histoire même. Cependant je suis l'auteur incontestable de ce qui suit, des nouveaux personnages qui y apparaissent et de l'histoire qui s'y passe. Ha, et puis cette fic n'existerait pas sans mon boosteur personnel, ma petite Lô…Alors, Lô, merci…et je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**(N'oublie pas la contrepartie !mdr !)**

**Note : Merci pour vos reviews. J'adore en recevoir, c'est vraiment génial. 80 reviews pour 4 chapitres, jamais j'aurais cru ça possible. Merci à tous !**

**Je vous aimeu !**

**Ce qui est entre '' et en _italique _est en français ! (Je viens de finir le chapitre….vous allez hurlez !mdr Je vous adore !Bisous !)Je vais tuer qui ne veux pas me publier ce chap…sachez qu'il était terminé dimanche !)**

CHAPITRE 5 :

« C'est totalement aberrant. » Intervint Draco en cassant le silence horrifié qui venait de s'installer.

Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas.

« Non Draco, ça parait au contraire tout à fait logique. Ca explique la raison de la disparition de Voldemort, pourquoi Harry possède certains pouvoirs du seigneur des ténèbres, pourquoi ils sont liés… Ca explique tout. » Lui répondit Sévérus en se levant.

Draco se redressa un peu sur son siège et souffla bruyamment avant de s'y laisser retomber.

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger mon ange, tu es encore faible. » Lui suggéra sa mère d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se leva doucement, aidé de sa mère.

« Je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir. Sévérus, ça ne te dérange pas si je te donne une autre chambre et que je laisse ton lit à Narcissa. »

« Je dois m'en aller de toute façon. » Répondit aussitôt Sévérus en se levant lui aussi. « Le maître va trouver bizarre le fait que je disparaisse trop longtemps. J'essaierais de repasser demain dans la journée. »

Rémus acquiesça et le maître des potions sortit de la maison, après avoir brièvement saluer Narcissa et Draco.

Le loup garou les mena à leur chambre puis rejoignit la sienne.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Ce furent les doux rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux mal fermés en velours rouge qui tirèrent lentement le survivant du sommeil, propageant dans la vaste salle une chaleur agréable.

Le brun, finalement réveillé, profita encore quelques instants de ce paisible moment de solitude, qu'aucunes mauvaises pensées ne venaient jamais assombrir et s'étira comme un chat, encore bien blottit sous les couvertures de son lit.

Il serait bien rester encore un peu dans ses draps mais l'odeur du chocolat et des croissants bien chauds l'en dissuadèrent rapidement.

Rémus était un spécialiste du petit déjeuner français.

Il se leva donc prestement, se précipita dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, tout frais et habillé.

On ne résiste pas longtemps aux croissants chauds français.

« On ne résiste pas longtemps aux '_croissants chauds français'_ » Lança t-il à son parrain, un sourire ravi faisant le tour de sa tête, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande cuisine dont la table était couverte de mets divers et délicieux…et de croissants.

Il s'installa à la table après avoir été embrassé son parrain, et empoigna un croissants, chauds, qu'il trempa délicatement dans le bol de chocolat déjà prêt.

« Rémus, tu es un ange. » Fit-il remarquer la bouche pleine.

L'homme éclata de rire et vint s'installer en face de son filleul, saisissant sa tasse de café et la portant lentement à ses lèvres.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il très modestement avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

Le survivant éclata de rire.

« Et bien, je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance…toujours aussi matinaux vous deux. »

Rémus n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Harry était déjà auprès de Charlie Weasley, le serrant à l'en étouffer, ce que le roux lui rendait bien.

« Je suis content de te revoir Charlie, ça faisait un bail, je croyais que tu devais repartir en Roumanie. » Demanda Harry en s'éloignant de lui et en posant un baiser sur sa joue, très prêt des lèvres du jeune homme.

Harry invita le roux à s'installer avec eux et à prendre autant de '_croissants chauds français' _qu'il souhaitait.

« Je sais, mais un certain maître des potions est venu me torturer pour obtenir vous savez quoi alors je suis rentré pour voir si tout se passait bien. »

« Il t'a donc torturé. » Ajouta Harry d'un ton fataliste. « Mais…attends…Il est venu jusqu'en Roumanie, juste pour obtenir mon adresse. »

« Mais nonnnnnnnnn…J'étais à Londres pour une conférence et pour voir l'ordre, il m'a chopé au QG »

« Comment pouvait-il bien savoir que tu étais le gardien du secret ? » L'interrogea Rémus en déposant sa tasse sur la table.

« Ca c'est la question à mille gallions, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… » Il avisa le regard sceptique de Harry et sourit. « Quoique...peut être que si. » Ajouta t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Intervint Rémus en sentant bien qu'il était totalement à côté de la plaque et que le dialogue oculaire qui venait de s'instaurer entre les deux plus jeunes était hors de sa portée.

« Alors…Disons que la 'fuite' pourrait venir d'un de nos amis communs. » Lui répondit Charlie, sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet. « Enfin bon, vous avez réussi à faire quelque chose du fils Malfoy ? » Enchaîna t-il rapidement ignorant totalement le froncement de sourcils de Rémus.

« Je t'expliquerai Rémus, je te le promets. » Le rassura Harry. « Ouai, Malfoy va bien, il se peut même qu'on commence à s'entretuer dés cette après-midi. »

« Pourquoi l'après–midi ? »

« Parce qu'il est encore en convalescence pour au moins la matinée » Répondit Harry aux roux dont les yeux brillaient malicieusement.

Un silence apaisant s'entama dans la cuisine, chacun mangeant ses croissants et buvant son café ou son chocolat, et ce fut dans cet agréable vide que retentirent les cloches du la pendule, qui indiquèrent neuf heures.

« Neuf heures ? J'étais persuadé que des aristos comme les Malfoy se levait aux aurores pour se préparer, et signer des contrats, et manger comme des rois et… »

« Pas dans notre situation, Weasley, je le crains. Mais sinon, c'est à peu prêt comme cela que ça se passe. »L'interrompit une voix froide et un tout petit peu fatigué encore.

« Draco, comment vas-tu ce matin, tu as l'air mieux que quand je t'ai entraperçu sous ta cape la dernière fois ! » S'exclama Charlie en gratifiant le blond d'un sourire resplendissant.

« Et je devrais probablement t'en remercier, n'est ce pas ? » Lui répondit-il non sans le fusiller du regard en même temps.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Malfoy, ça m'est égal, j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui. » Dit Charlie gentiment alors qu'il observait, un sourire en coin, les joues du blond rosirent, très très légèrement.

« Merci. » Grommela t-il en allant se vautrer d'une manière très élégante sur un des sièges non occupés. Tout de suite un bol de chocolat apparut devant lui.

« Des croissants, j'adore ! » S'exclama le blond avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il venait de faire et de se renfrogner.

« Ca va, Malfoy, on va pas te bouffer parce que tu es content de manger des '_croissants chauds français'_. Sois froids et méchants à Poudlard, mais ici personne a part nous ne te verra comme ça, et vu que je t'ai déjà vu pratiquement à poil, rien ne m'atteint plus ! »

Le brun ajouta à son commentaire un gentil sourire et le blond acquiesça doucement en mâchant le morceau de croissants qu'il avait déjà croqué.

« Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Quand l'as-tu vu à poil ? » Chuchota Charlie à l'oreille du brun, bien audiblement cependant pour Rémus et Draco qui poignarda le roux rien qu'avec ses yeux.

« Ben fallait le soigner, alors Rogue m'a demandé de le déshabiller. Ce que j'ai fait. Il n'y a rien de plus à imaginer mon cher Charlie. »

Les deux compères tournèrent simultanément leurs regards complices vers Draco qui ne fit que leur répondre d'un regard noir et meurtrier, les mâchoires serrées et les joues légèrement rosés.

« Potter, parles encore une seule fois de cet insignifiante chose, et je te casses le nez… »

Le brun arqua un sourcil amusé et Charlie brandit son croissant comme une épée.

« Ne touches pas à son nez, vil serpent, tu l'as déjà suffisamment abîmé l'année dernière. »

« Il l'avait cherché. » Marmonna le dragon en réponse, ravit cependant que la conversation prenne une autre tournure. « Il avait un peu trop tendance à fourrer ses oreilles n'importe où. »

« Et avec raison. » Termina le brun.

« Faux, je maîtrisais totalement… »

« Sauf peut être à la fin. » Fit remarquer Rémus, très doucement.

Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent instantanément vers lui.

« Rem', t'es pas sensé dire des choses pareils toi. »

« C'est vrai que je vous voyais plus dire quelque chose de plus…de moins…piquant. Mais…Je reconnais que vers la fin, tout est un peu parti en confettis. »

« Des confettis méchants alors. » Continua Harry.

«Des confettis mangemorts. » Termina Charlie.

«Vous êtes totalement malade » Fit judicieusement remarqué une voix féminine à la porte de la cuisine.

Rémus répondit par un doux sourire à sa compagne et adressa un bref signe de tête à Narcissa qui se tenait juste derrière Tonks, les traits un peu tirés, mais le visage souriant. Aussi souriant qu'on pouvait l'être quand on savait que son mari croupissait à Azkaban.

« J'ai appris que tu avais finalement cédés à Scrimgeour, Ry' ? » Demanda Tonks intéressé et légèrement réprobatrice.

« Il menaçait d'enfermer Rémus, je n'ai pas eu le choix. » Grommela Harry en réponse.

« Ce mec est une enflure. » Sifflèrent Charlie et Tonks d'une même voix.

« A quel heure est la conférence de presse ? »

« Quatorze heures. » Répondit Harry d'une voix détachée, en avalant le reste de son chocolat.

Il se leva ensuite de table.

« Je vais me balader. » Murmura t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine d'un pas rapide.

Un lourd silence suivit longuement son départ.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHCHDHDHDHBZCWDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le chaudron baveur, à 13h30 était déjà plein à craquer et Harry et Tonks eurent presque du mal à se faufiler jusqu'au petit salon réservé pour l'occasion.

Ils devaient y retrouver le ministre et deux Aurors avec qui il était sensé avoir travailler.

Le ministre et son sourire hypocrite l'accueillirent avec joie dans la salle et une main ferme attrapa celle du survivant et la secoua vigoureusement.

« Ha, Harry, je te remercies profondément d'avoir accepté d'être ici aujourd'hui. Tu vas redonner tellement d'espoir à notre communauté. Merci d'être là, vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix de refuser. » Lui répondit très poliment le garçon alors qu'il se tournait vers les deux aurors. « Je supposes que vous êtes ceux qui ont tant fait pour m'aider à combattre le mal ? » Les interrogea t-il avec insolence.

Les deux hommes rougirent mais ne répondirent pas, Tonks, elle, riait sous cape tout en fusillant le ministre du regard.

« Allons monsieur Potter, vous savez bien que nous avons toujours le choix. »

« Le choix, monsieur? Je ne crois même pas pouvoir en donner la définition tellement je ne l'ais que peu vécu. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas que vous fassiez une telle réflexion. Un homme avec aussi peu d'honnêteté que vous ne doit pas trouver très compliqué de se voiler la face à longueur de journée. Dites moi tout de même, monsieur le ministre, quand tous ces gens dehors s'apercevront finalement que je ne suis pas leur sauveur, que ferez-vous ? »

« Là n'est pas la question jeune homme, vous ferez ce que j'ai dit, point à la ligne. Il est temps maintenant. » Lui répondit froidement le ministre, agacé du ton impérieux de 'son héros'.

Ils sortirent du salon et s'installèrent sur l'estrade.

Et la conférence commença.…………………...

« Monsieur Potter, comment pensez-vous pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, alors que Dumbledore lui-même n'y est pas parvenu, est ce que cette prophétie dont on a tant parler est vrai ?»

« Je ne peux hélas répondre à aucune de vos questions cher monsieur, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais m'y prendre pour tuer le seigneur des ténèbres, quant à la prophétie, je pourrais vous répondre si j'en connaissais le contenu, ors elle a été détruite lors de la bataille qui a eu lieu au ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystère dans lequel s'était introduit des mangemorts. » Répondit gentiment Harry à la dernière question du dernier journaliste, en insistant bien sur la présence de mangemorts dans les locos du ministère.

Il sentit d'ailleurs le ministre se raidir à ses côtés et un très léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Scrimgeour finit par se lever et annoncer à tous les journalistes que la conférence de presse était maintenant terminée et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

« Et vous, venez avec moi. » Ordonna t-il au survivant alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir.

« Seul. » Rajouta t-il alors qu'il voyait Tonks faire demi tour également.

« J'ai accepté d'assister à votre foutu conférence monsieur le ministre, il n'était pas prévu de vous suivre tout le restant de l'après midi. »

« Vous avez signé un contrat magique Potter, si vous voulez que votre loup survive, suivez moi. » Suggéra le ministre d'un ton tout sauf joviale.

Le brun serra les dents et le fusilla du regard avant de faire un signe à Tonks et de suivre le ministre à travers les couloirs du chaudron baveur.

Ils empruntèrent ensuite une cheminée et se rendirent au ministère.

« Pourrais-je au moins savoir où nous allons ? » Lui demanda Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans un des ascenseurs.

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas et appuya sur l'un des boutons du tableau.

**Départements des mystères. Section recherche.**

Et l'ascenseur descendit les étages alors qu'un silence oppressant se répandait dans la cage.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, le brun saisit le ministre par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte et lui reposa la même question.

« Suivez moi Potter, et vous saurez. Croyez vous que je vais vous faire du mal alors que vous m'êtes quasiment indispensable ?...Non, alors maintenant, cessez de faire l'enfant et suivez moi. »

Et il partit devant sans un regard de plus à Harry qui le suivit finalement à travers les couloirs et les escaliers et qu'il rejoignit devant une porte en bois que le ministre ouvrit.

Qui laissa apparaître une grande chambre sombre avec un lit une place.

Lit occupé par un homme.

Jeune.

Brun.

Les cheveux courts.

La peau pâle.

Comme un mort.

Harry s'approcha doucement du lit sans comprendre et observa l'inconnu sur le lit, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il tentait de le reconnaître.

Le jeune homme devait avoir entre vingt et vingt cinq ans.

« Je ne comprends pas monsieur. » Murmura Harry en s'approchant encore du lit, alors que son cœur battait plus vite.

« Vraiment ? » Répondit le ministre.

Le brun se retourna alors vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, haletant.

« Sirius. » Souffla t-il.

Et Scrimgeour acquiesça.

« Comment ? » Demanda Harry en retrouvant peu à peu sa voix, et en se précipitant auprès du jeune homme, qui n'avait plus rien du Sirius qu'il avait connu.

« Les langues de plombs font des recherches depuis très longtemps sur cette arche, et ils ont trouvés des manuscrits…Des manuscrits indiquant comment faire sortir des innocents tombés accidentellement à travers le voile. Plusieurs cas de sauvetage sont rapportés dans ses écrits. » Expliqua t-il doucement en s'approchant de Harry.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Murmura Harry, totalement incrédule alors qu'il caressait la main de son parrain, comme pour bien se convaincre que la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux était réelle. « Mais, pourquoi a-t-il l'air si jeune ? »

« Parce qu'il l'est Harry. Le voile aspire les années des victimes au fil du temps, jusqu'à les faire disparaître. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas réveillé? » Enchaîna Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Il est encore faible monsieur Potter, mais il devrait revenir à lui cette nuit. » Lui répondit un langue de plomb qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du survivant et lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Adolphe chaperlu, je suis le directeur de ce secteur, et celui qui a dirigé les opération pour sortir votre parrain de là. »

L'homme devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, probablement grand père, il avait quelques petites rides sur les coins des yeux et un regard pétillant malgré tout ce qu'il devait voir chaque jour.

Harry lui saisit la main et la serra.

« Je supposes que je dois vous remerciez ? » Demanda t-il en lui adressant un sourire.

« Pas encore hélas jeune homme. »

Et le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda t-il en serrant les dents.

« Et bien…Il se trouve que le voile n'aspire pas que les années, mais aussi d'autres choses. Ce n'est jamais vraiment sûr, les différents témoignages datent de très longtemps et sont très différents mais il se peut que votre parrain ne soit pas exactement comme avant. »

Le souffle court, le jeune homme se retourna vers son parrain et l'observa un moment.

« Quand doit-il se réveiller ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton dur.

« Cette nuit, peut être demain. Il reprend vite des forces. Ecoutez je dois y aller, mais, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici. »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire, monsieur. Merci. » Répondit Harry sans un regard en arrière alors que l'homme sortait de la salle.

Il se retourna finalement vers le ministre qui était resté silencieux et qui abordait un sourire chaleureux.

Qu'il perdit quand il avisa le visage sévère de l'Elu.

« Si jamais Sirius doit encore souffrir, de quelques conséquences que ce soit, je vous le ferais payer professeur. » Promit–il en contractant violemment ses mâchoires.

« J'ai ramené votre parrain parmi les siens Potter, alors ayez au moins l'obligeance de m'en remercier. » Rétorqua Scrimgeour avec colère.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il quitta les lieux d'un pas raides.

HPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

La nuit arriva rapidement et Harry n'avait prévenu personne qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir, mais il s'en fichait, le principal était là, devant lui, et la boule dans son ventre qui ne cessait de s'intensifier à mesure que les heures défilaient.

Et ce fut finalement vers deux heures du matin qu'un faible gémissement tira Harry du sommeil légers qui l'avait doucement emporté, il se leva précipitammentet fut rapidement auprès de Sirius qui papillonnait des yeux, cherchant probablement un point auquel se raccrocher.

Harry alluma la lumière et s'assit sur le bord du lit, saisissant la main de Sirius et la serrant fortement dans la sienne.

« Qui est là ? »Murmura l'animagus d'une voix enroué.

Et la boule dans le ventre de Harry remonta jusqu'à son cœur alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Sirius rouler dans leurs orbites à la recherche d'une quelconque lumière.

Qu'il ne trouva pas.

Parce que ses iris étaient éteintes.

« C'est moi Sirius, c'est Harry. » Lui répondit doucement son filleul alors que l'homme se redressait sur son lit et s'appuyait sur le montant du lit.

Harry sentit la main de son parrain serrer convulsivement la sienne et sourit doucement.

« Hey Sirius, c'est moi. »

Mais le brun ne réagissait toujours pas.

Comme si il n'entendait pas.

« Sirius ? » L'appela Harry en accompagnant ses paroles d'une pression de sa main.

Pression à laquelle Sirius répondit.

« Qui est là ? Je n'entends pas, je ne vois pas. Qui est ce ? »

L'ancien prisonnier commençait à paniquer, alors que Harry réalisait avec horreur à quel point la situation était horrible.

Sourd et aveugle.

« Merlin. » Souffla t-il alors que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

Il lâcha soudainement la main de son parrain et alla hurler à l'aide dans le couloir avant de revenir auprès de l'homme qui tentait de garder une respiration normale et qui expira plus facilement quand la main de Harry vint de nouveau s'emparer de la sienne.

Le survivant attrapa doucement l'autre main de l'homme et la monta jusqu'à sa cicatrice qu'il traça du bout des doigts de Sirius.

Mais l'homme ne fit que froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends, je suis désolé. » Murmura t-il.

Et un faible sanglot s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'Elu.

Il redescendit doucement la main de son parrain jusqu'à ses lunettes que l'homme parcourut puis la monta jusqu'à ses cheveux et Sirius sourit.

Un sourire qui illumina le monde de son filleul.

« Merlin James, qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ? »

Et le monde d'Harry s'écroula.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Merlin, je crois que ce chapitre est mon préféré. J'espère qu'il vous aura bien plus. Il est bien long, bien prenant, bien terrible.**

**Ne vous en faites cependant pas trop….Vous me connaissez.**

**J'attends tout plein de reviews (ouai vraiment plein...sinon pas de chapitre! hinhinhin...non ce serait bien cent, comme ca je pourrais offrir l'OS au centième, enfin l'OS de son choix bien sûr!)**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**Je vous adore !**

**Merci de me lire !**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Fliflou.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni la propriétaire des personnages, ni des décors, ni de l'histoire même. Cependant je suis l'auteur incontestable de ce qui suit, des nouveaux personnages qui y apparaissent et de l'histoire qui s'y passe. Ha, et puis cette fic n'existerait pas sans mon booster personnel, ma petite Lô…Alors, Lô, merci…et je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**(N'oublie pas la contrepartie !mdr !)**

**Note : 103 reviews pour cinq chapitres !Merciiiiiiiiiiiii, je suis toute chose ! C'est vraiment génial, je vous adore, et j'adore écrire cette fic.**

**Merci de votre attention et de vos gentilles reviews !**

**Gros bisous.**

Chapitre 6 :

« James ? »

Les yeux, déjà embué du gryffondor débordèrent de larmes et il ne pu résister plus longtemps à l'impulsion qui avait suivit la vision d'un Sirius bien vivant.

Il s'avança doucement sur son parrain et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer.

« James, tu me fous la trouille là, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'avait aucun moyen de lui répondre. Il se contenta de sangloter dans le cou de son parrain, serrant de ses poings la chemise de pyjama de l'animagus qui serrait en retour le corps frêle de son meilleur ami.

Trop frêle.

« James ? Je t'en pris, calmes toi, je vais bien d'accord. Tout va… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et força l'Elu à se redresser, alors que son visage blêmissait.

« C'est Lily et Harry ? Je t'en pris James, expliques moi ! » Commença à paniquer l'ancien prisonnier alors que Harry serrait convulsivement sa main.

« Serres une fois ma main pour oui, deux pour non. D'accord James ? »

Harry serra une fois la main de Sirius, tournant son visage plein de larmes vers les deux Aurors et le ministre que venaient d'entrer.

« Il ne se souvient plus de rien…Il…il croit que je suis James. » Ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

« Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Lily ou Harry, James ! » S'exclama Sirius, interrompant la conversation qu'il n'entendait pas.

Harry s'empressa de serrer deux fois la main douce de son parrain et celui-ci soupira de soulagement.

« Merci Merlin. Est-ce que c'est Rémus ? » Nouvelle pression sur sa main. « Peter ? »

« Et je réponds quoi à ça ? » Siffla Harry en fusillant le ministre du regard.

Celui-ci n'eut même pas un geste de sympathie envers son survivant et s'adressa directement aux Aurors.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire ? »

« Et l'ouie et la vue. » Ajouta Harry d'une voix froide.

Le chef de la section recherche que Harry avait rencontré la veille se tourna vers le ministre et secoua la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas, nous allons faire des examens pour voir si il a des chances de retrouver la vue ou l'ouïe. Ainsi que sa mémoire. Nous le garderons ici aussi longtemps que possible pour trouver une solution. »

« Vous ne le garderez pas du tout. C'est hors de question. Vous faites ses examens. Et ensuite je le ramène avec moi. » Ordonna t-il d'une voix impérieuse alors qu'il reportait son regard sur Sirius qui s'était tu, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose autour de lui.

Il se serait sûrement manifesté si la main réconfortante de 'son meilleur ami' ne cessait de caresser doucement la sienne de son pouce.

« Monsieur Potter, nous ne trouverons rien si il ne reste pas ici pour… »

« Mon parrain ne deviendra pas un cobaye monsieur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, faites ses examens, et laissez nous tranquille. Sirius a suffisamment souffert de vos erreurs par le passé, il est hors de question qu'il souffre d'avantage. »

Le ministre allait protester mais Adolphe Chaperlu le retint.

« Nous ferons ce que vous désirez monsieur Potter. Nous allons l'emmener, avec vous, à l'infirmerie, nous lui ferons ses examens, puis nous le laisserons repartir avec vous. Et nous vous laisserons tranquille. Vous avez ma parole. »

Le vieil homme fixait Harry d'un air compatissant, ses yeux pétillants toujours doucement, mais avec une légère pointe de tristesse et Harry ressentit un pincement au fond de son cœur quand il réalisa que cet homme lui faisait fortement penser à Dumbledore.

« Merci monsieur. » Murmura t-il avant de se retourner vers Sirius et de lui serrer un peu plus fort la main pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-il en se redressant alors que Harry le tirait doucement vers l'avant.

Il enleva ensuite les couvertures qui recouvraient les jambes de son parrain et le tira encore.

« Ok, on bouges c'est ça ? »

Une pression sur sa main lui répondit et Sirius balança ses pieds hors du lit et les posa sur le sol froid de la chambre.

« Et on va où ? » Demanda t-il encore pendant qu'il se mettait debout, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Je déconne James. Je te suis. »

Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Harry et il suivit lentement les Aurors et le ministre, tenant Sirius par le bras pour ne pas qu'il se prenneun mur et qu'il grimpe les escaliers sans problèmes.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans l'infirmerie et le survivant aida son parrain à s'asseoir sur un lit en hauteur blanc. Un médecin vint rapidement à leur rencontre et interrogea un des Aurors quant à l'état de son nouveau patient.

« Perte de mémoire, de vue et d'ouïe. » Récapitula le plus jeune des deux Aurors.

« Je vois, et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Demanda le médecin qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce que l'on attendait de lui sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour de tels symptômes.

« Il faudrait faire des examens pour déterminer l'ampleur de sa surdité ainsi que de sa cécité. Et si il y a une possibilité que ça aille mieux. »

« Bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il s'avança alors vers le lit du malade et commença par examiner les oreilles d'un Sirius silencieux. Le médecin faisait quelques tours incompréhensibles avec sa baguette et murmurait des formules en une langue inconnue.

Finalement, quelques couleurs apparurent sous les yeux du docteur qui les examina avec intérêt, acquiescant de temps en temps. Il finit par reposer sa baguette, et sourit à Harry qui soupira de soulagement.

« Il va aller mieux. En tout cas de ce point de vue là. Ces oreilles n'ont pas été très endommagées et sa magie peut très bien résoudre le problème qui fait qu'il n'entend plus. Je ne peux cependant pas donner de délais. Mais tout porte à croire qu'il retrouvera rapidement l'usage de ses oreilles. »

« Merci monsieur. »

Harry souriait en grand et serra plus fort la main de Sirius.

« Passons maintenant aux yeux. » Fit le docteur sur un ton optimiste.

Il refit alors le même genre de mouvement et de formules, et déchanta bien vite.

Le résultat n'était pas bon.

Il fronça les sourcils, et Harry, qui fixait depuis le début le docteur, sentit son souffle se raréfié.

« Je suis désolé jeune homme. Mais je crains que le problème ne soit plus grave en ce qui concerne sa vue. Je n'arrive même pas à déterminer ce qui a été touché. C'est vraiment étrange. Je ne peux même pas certifié qu'il ne retrouvera pas la vue. Il faut attendre je dirais, attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe, ça ne relève pas de la médecine à ce niveau-là. Je suis désolé. »

Harry hocha faiblement la tête et fixa son regard sur Sirius, tentant vainement d'attirer son attention, espérant qu'il tournerait peut être la tête et qu'il lui sourirait en lui avouant que tout n'était qu'une blague, qu'il le voyait, l'entendait, et se souvenait de lui.

Mais ça aurait été trop beau et l'examen en ce qui concernait sa mémoire commença.

Mais là encore, le docteur ne pu rien faire.

« C'est de l'ordre de la magie. C'est trop obscur pour moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, et sachez que je déteste vraiment être impuissant de cette manière. »

Il se leva et alla poser sa baguette sur son bureau avant de s'y asseoir.

« Il faudrait que je le gardes ici plus longtemps, que je fasses des recherches…mais je ne peux rien garantir. »

« Il ne reste pas ici. Il s'en va avec moi, dés maintenant. » L'interrompit Harry en se levant, entraînant Sirius à faire de même. « Monsieur le ministre, monsieur Chaperlu, nous allons partir maintenant. »

Les deux hommes s'entre regardèrent et finirent par acquiescer et Harry changea le pyjama de Sirius en un Jean, un T-Shirt et un pull noir en un tour de baguette.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vers Harry, les sourcils foncés.

« Tu pourrais prévenir, James, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. »

Harry lui tapota l'épaule en souriant et lui saisit de nouveau la main.

« Je vous dit au revoir messieurs. ». Il avança jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie puis, avec un soupir las, se retourna. « Et merci. » Murmura t-il à l'encontre des Aurors et du ministre.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce, puis le ministère, non sans avoir lancé un sort de désillusion sur Sirius, qui passa de ce fait inaperçu.

Dés qu'ils furent sortit à l'air libre Harry attrapa les deux mains de Sirius et se concentra pour vider son esprit et enjoindre son parrain à faire pareil en lui envoyant une petite décharge de magie.

« On transplane ? » Demanda t-il pour être sûr.

Le survivant serra la main de Sirius et se concentra. Ils transplanèrent rapidement et apparurent dans une petite rue déserte, que deux grands arbres verts venaient assombrir.

Ils étaient de retour à Godric Hollow.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Sirius soupira et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. « Ne répond pas à cette question. Heu…Poudlard. »

Deux pressions lui répondirent.

« Non, bon...chez moi ?...non plus…Chez toi ? »

Harry soupira et serra une fois la main de Sirius qui sourit en grand.

« Enfin quelque chose pour me repérer. Tu as conscience que je flippe comme un dingue depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le gryffondor lui fit comprendre qu'il comprenait et fini par l'entraîner rapidement dans la rue, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la maison.

Maison invisible pour Sirius.

« Merde. » Fit Harry après cette judicieuse constatation.

Il chercha rapidement une solution pour faire rentrer Sirius dans la maison, sachant qu'il ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre et trouva la solution en la personne de Sévérus Snape qui venait de passer la porte de la maison, les yeux écarquillés.

Suivit de près par Rémus.

« Harry, c'est…C'est…. »

« C'est Sirius Rem' » Finit Harry alors que Rémus allait se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami avant que Harry n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

Sirius s'empressa de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son 'agresseur' et sourit doucement en serrant le loup garou contre lui.

« Et ben mon ptit Rem' qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Lui demanda doucement Sirius alors qu'il sentait les larmes du loup mouiller son cou.

« Putain Sirius ne refais jamais ça. » Lui répondit Rémus en se détachant et en fixant son meilleur ami. « Pourquoi as-tu l'air si jeune ? » Demanda t-il alors que Harry s'approchait d'eux, le cœur serrer.

« Rem'. » Fit-il gentiment, attirant l'attention du loup garou. « Rem', il…enfin. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand la situation, qu'il avait réussit à oublier pour un temps, lui revint en pleine figure.

Dramatique. C'était dramatique.

« Il n'entend pas, il ne voit pas…et…Et il a perdu la mémoire. Le voile lui a aspiré des années de sa vie. Il ne se souvient que de ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ait l'âge qu'il semble avoir. Il…Il croit que je suis James. Il ne sait pas qu'il est mort. Il ne sait rien. »

Il avait tout dit, très vite, mais hésitant, comme pour essayer de faire disparaître la réalité.

Mais tout était bien là, et Rémus serra durement les dents en fixant Sirius.

« Il ne le supportera jamais. » Affirma une voix froide derrière eux.

« Pourquoi professeur ? » Demanda Harry à Rogue d'une voix sans aucune animosité.

Juste las et triste.

« Si on vous annonçait que votre meilleur ami et sa femme sont mort et que votre filleul qui était âgé de moins d'un an hier, en avait aujourd'hui 17. Et je passe tout le reste. Comment réagiriez-vous ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry. « Mais il faut bien lui dire non ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que les yeux de Sévérus Rogue se perdaient dans la contemplation de sa Némésis ressuscité.

« Harry, comment pouvons-nous faire pour lui passer l'adresse de la maison ? » Demanda Charlie en s'approchant.

« Ecrivez le sur un papier. Je vais lui faire passer par Occumencie. » Répondit le professeur de potion à la place de Harry, qui de toute façon, n'en avait aucune idée.

Charlie s'empressa de rentrer dans la maison, passant rapidement devant Draco et Narcissa qui était sortit de la maison pour voir ce qui se passait et qui contemplait maintenant la scène d'un air perplexe pour Narcissa, vaguement plus concerné pour Draco qui fixait le visage encore marqué par les larmes de Harry.

Charlie revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit un petit papier à Rogue qui le fixa un moment, concentrer, avant de venir se placer devant Sirius, bousculant un peu Rémus au passage et de placer ses mains sur les tempes de Sirius.

« C'est pas comme ça normalement. » Murmura Harry qui n'avait jamais fait ça pendant les quelques cours qu'il avait suivit avec le professeur de potion.

« Je dois lui parler Potter, pas simplement fouiller son esprit. »

« Ho. D'accord. » Répondit simplement Harry en se reculant un peu, rencontrant le torse de Charlie contre lequel il se blottit et ferma les yeux de fatigue.

« Ca va aller ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suis juste très fatigué. » Souffla t-il d'une voix tremblante à Charlie, ses yeux brillant de larmes de fatigue et de tristesse mêlers alors que Draco fusillait du regard le dos du rouquin et que Sévérus pénétrait l'esprit du ressuscité qui haleta doucement quand il sentit une présence s'insinuer en lui.

« Sev ? » Souffla Sirius avant que la main de Sévérus ne vienne couvrir ses lèvres.

_« Ne dis rien ! » Ordonna sèchement le maître de potions alors qu'il venait d'apparaître dans un petit salon éveillant bien trop de souvenirs à son goût._

_« Sev ? » Murmura Sirius en s'approchant de sa 'Némésis' qui le fixait, les traits de son visage ne reflétant aucune émotion._

_« Black, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, alors assieds toi s'il te plait. »_

_Le jeune Sirius fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Sévérus, plantant ses yeux dans les siens._

_« Attends là, tu m'expliques parce que je piges pas bien. C'est quoi cette histoire de Black ? Y a un problème, tu me fais la gueule, ça a un rapport ave… » Mais il ne pu terminé sa phrase puisque la main de Sévérus l'en empêcha, fermement appuyé sur sa bouche trop bavarde._

_« Regardes moi Black, et dis moi le problème. »_

_Sirius s'arrêta de bouger et fixa longuement le maître de potions, avant de froncer les sourcils et de reporter son regard dans celui de Sévérus._

_« A part que tu me regardes comme un désespéré en essayant de faire passer ça pour du dégoût, je ne vois pas. »_

_Le professeur le fusilla du regard et allait répliquer quand ses yeux se perdirent dans le reflet que leur renvoyait le miroir du salon._

_Deux hommes._

_Proches._

_Trop proches…_

_Trop comme avant._

_Deux jeunes hommes._

_« Merde. »_

_« Sev…tu m'expliques s'il te plait. »_

_Le jeune homme, car il était apparemment apparu jeune dans l'esprit de Sirius soupira et lui indiqua le fauteuil._

_« Assieds toi s'il te plait. Je dois te dire quelque chose…de…difficile. Très difficile à entendre. »_

_Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et Sévérus sentit son cœur se serrer. _

_Il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre._

_« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »_

_« Non, non…Sirius, ça n'a aucun rapport alors s'il te plait, assieds toi et écoutes. S'il te plait. »_

_L'animagus soupira, angoissé et consentit finalement à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil._

_Sévérus prit place en face de lui, se passant, avant de commencer, une main tremblante sur les yeux._

_« Sev, tu me fais presque autant peur que James quand je me suis réveillé. Est-ce que je suis atteins d'une maladie incurable ? Je vais mourir ? »_

_« Non, non…Tu ne vas pas…mourir. En réalité…Tu…Tu viens de ressusciter. »_

_La tête que fit Sirius en entendant les derniers mots de Sévérus aurait pu faire rire son ancien amant si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave._

_« Sev, tu délires. Comment pourrais-je être mort ? »_

_« Je voudrais que tu me laisses dire tous ce que je vais te dire, sans m'interrompre d'accord ? »_

_L'ancien fugitif amnésique le dévisagea avec appréhension mais fini par acquiescer._

_« Pour commencer, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 12 Septembre 1997…Je t'en pris, ne m'interromps pas. » Le pria Sévérus voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre._

_L'animagus cloua son bec et l'ancien mangemort continua._

_« Nous sommes le 12 septembre 1997 et la personne que tu prends pour James depuis que tu es réveillé n'est pas James, mais Harry. Tu es mort il y a un an Sirius, en tombant à travers un voile dans une des salles du département des mystères au ministère de la magie. On était persuadé qu'il était impossible de te ramener, mais les aurors l'ont fait, sous l'ordre du ministre je suppose, pour mieux acheter Harry. »_

_« Où sont Lily et James ? » Demanda rapidement Sirius alors que Sévérus faisait une pause._

_Le maître des potions releva doucement la tête et lança un regard douloureux à l'animagus qui ferma les siens violemment._

_« C'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas êtes mort. Ils étaient chez moi il y a deux jours. Tu mens Sev ! Tu mens ! »_

_Mais Sévérus ne mentait et Sirius le savait, alors, au prix d'un grand effort, il se calma lentement, et écouta tout ce que Sévérus avait encore à dire._

_Sur la prison, Peter._

_Sur Harry et sur le monde sorcier._

_Ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il se passait._

_Sur les années qu'il venait de regagner…_

_Mais jamais d'eux._

_« Et nous ? » Murmura t-il alors que les quelques traces de larmes qu'il avait versé disparaissait sur ses joues pâles._

_Le professeur expira fortement et regarda un moment Sirius sans répondre._

_« Sev. » Le pria doucement Sirius en venant s'agenouiller devant son amant, posant sa tête sur les genoux du mangemort qui ne réagit d'abord pas, contractant les mâchoires sous le poids d'une intense réflexion avant de finalement lever sa main et de la poser sur la chevelure douce de Sirius puis de se pencher, et d'y déposer ses lèvres._

_« Nous sommes ensemble Sirius, toujours. »_

_L'animagus éclata alors en sanglot et passa ses bras sur les cuisses du directeur des Serpentard pour aller saisir ses mains qu'il serra tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches._

_Puis Sévérus le fit monter sur ses genoux et lui essuya ses larmes._

_Puis l'embrassa._

_Doucement._

_Simplement._

_De la même manière que ce qui avait été, et qui resterait éternellement._

_« Mais Sirius, nous ne le montrons pas. Quand tu es sorti de prison, je te détestais vraiment. Je pensais que tu n'avais rien fait pour sortir de prison parce que tu n'avais plus rien. Que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. J'ai appris quelques temps après ta sortie de prison, de ta bouche, que tu n'avais même pas eu de procès, que tu n'avais rien pu faire. Et nous étions de nouveau ensemble. C'était trois mois, avant que tu ne disparaisses à nouveau. »_

_Sirius le serrait doucement contre lui, le nez dans le cou de son amant._

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé par mon nom de famille au début ? » Demanda doucement Sirius perplexe._

_« Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir que ca recommence. Je…J'ai plus de quinze de plus que toi aujourd'hui Sirius. Tu as vingt ans, je vais en avoir 37. Et puis…je…je ne voulais pas souffrir encore, si tu venais à de nouveau disparaître. Mais apparemment, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »_

_« Je t'en ai fait bavé hein ? » Souffla l'animagus en posant son front sur celui de sa si célèbre Némésis. « Comment se fait-il qu'un serpentard aussi serpentard que toi soit encore avec un gryffondor comme moi après autant de connerie faite de la part du dit Gryffondor. »_

_Sévérus eut un rictus amusé et passa es mains sous les vêtements de Sirius sentant sa peau lisse et ferme qu'il caressa amoureusement._

_« Parce que je t'aime, espèce de Gryffondor à la con. »_

_« Mmm, charmant. » « Rit Sirius en se pelotonnant contre son chérie. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ce que tu m'as dit soit vrai. » Ajouta t-il plus sombrement alors que les bras de Sévérus se resserrait._

_« Et je suis désolé d'avoir dû te l'apprendre. »_

_« Harry doit beaucoup souffrir. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là. » Souffla Sirius en se reculant un peu. _

_Il allait descendre de sur les genoux de son compagnon mais celui-ci, loin d'être d'accord, prit son visage en coupe et le força à le regarder, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque._

_« Même si je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sois un vrai Gryffondor impulsif et attireur d'emmerdes, je te jures Sirius, que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu en a bavé bien plus que la plupart des gens et tu y as survécu. C'est moi qui m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Même si tu me rends furieusement Pouffsoufle, je t'aime, et je n'aurais jamais du même oser croire que tu étais un mangemort et que tu m'avais trahi, et j'aurai du te sortir d'Azkaban et… »_

_« Tais-toi. » Ordonna Sirius avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser enfiévré, désespéré._

_Les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuse à mesure que leurs mains partaient en balade, mais Sévérus du finalement mettre fin au baiser et eut toute les peines du monde à repousser Sirius qui tenait vraiment à finir toute cette discussion en bonne parti lugubre, par terre, sur le canapé, ou même sur le fauteuil._

_« Sirius, ils essayent de me réveiller. Il va falloir revenir. »_

_« Non. Je veux rester avec toi. Ca m'angoisse de ne rien entendre, et de ne rien voir. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans une salle noire totalement silencieuse. Ca m'oppresse. Si Harry n'avait pas tenu ma main tout le temps depuis que je me suis réveillé, je crois que j'aurais fini par hurler de trouille. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord, je ferais passer le message et quelqu'un sera toujours à tes côtés. »_

_« La nuit, ce sera toi ? » L'interrogea Sirius avec un petit sourire coquin qui plu fortement à son amant._

_Ils repartirent dans un baiser enflammé et Sévérus se sépara en grognant alors qu'il sentait le monde réel tiré sur son esprit._

_« Il faut vraiment qu'on revienne Sirius. »_

_« Hummmm…pas envie. » Bouda celui-ci, collé contre le professeur de potion._

_« Pas le choix. »_

_« Alors embrasses moi encore. » Ordonna Sirius. « Si nous ne pouvons pas le faire quand on veut là bas, je veux encore un bisou ici. »_

_Sévérus sourit de la gaminerie de Sirius, qu'il avait tant perdu à sa sortie d'Azkaban et l'embrassa doucement, beaucoup plus doucement que les deux précédents._

_« J'aime la façon dont tu m'embrasses. » Murmura Sirius. « Comme si j'étais précieux. » Ajouta Sirius d'un ton présomptueux._

_« Saleté de gryffondor. »Répondit Sévérus avant de commencer à disparaître._

_« Vraiment pas envie. » Entendit-il encore avant de sortir totalement de l'esprit du Gryffi._

« Putain il était temps ! Merde ! Vous faisiez quoi au juste, ça fait au moins trois quart d'heure. »

« Calmes Potter, mon mal de crâne est déjà bien suffisant, pas la peine d'en rajouter. » Grogna Sévérus en se massant les tempes.

« Alors…merde ! »S'exclama t-il en se retournant vers Sirius et en plaquant de nouveau ses mains sur ses tempes, se concentrant sur son but premier.

A savoir…montrer le petit papier avec l'adresse au gryffondor.

« Prof… »

Mais il était déjà parti.

« Rhaa, je vais le tuer. Ca m'énerve… »Pesta Harry en allant s'asseoir rageusement au côté de Draco sur les marches du perron de la maison.

Le jeune Malfoy lui lança un regard narquois et un sourire moqueur auxquels Harry répondit par un tirage de langue tout à fait puérile.

« Tout à fait mature Potter. » Lui fit remarquer Draco sans pourtant lâcher son sourire.

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy. » Souffla Harry en souriant malgré lui.

« On s'en serait pas douté. » Lui répondit le serpentard. « Au fait, où sont donc la belette et… »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Malfoy. » Le prévint Harry.

« Miss-je-sais-tout ? »

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique puis finit par répondre en reportant son regard sur le couple que formait Sirius et Sévérus, étroitement enlacé.

« Ils sont en vacances je supposes. Je les ais un peu envoyé voir ailleurs au mariage de Bill et Fleur Delacour. Ils souhaitaient m'aider pour tout ce qui me restait à accomplir. Pas moi. On s'est engueulé, j'ai pas de nouvelles depuis. » Termina t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il tourna son regard vers Draco qui le fixait incrédule.

« Sérieux, vous, les inséparables, vous êtes séparés. Et ben…j'en reste pantois. »

« Pantoise pas trop Malfoy, revoilà ton parrain. » Lui répondit Harry en se relevant, allant rapidement auprès de Rogue et Sirius.

« Comment sait-il que Sev est mon parrain ? » Demanda t-il à voix haute sans attendre réellement de réponse.

« Alors ? » Fit Harry en insistant bien sur le mot alors qu'il saisissait de nouveau la main de son parrain.

« Harry ? »

Une pression sur la main lui répondit par l'affirmative et Sirius sourit gentiment à son filleul.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Harry répondit par une pression plus prononcée sur sa main et se tourna vers le professeur Rogue en arquant un sourcil impatient.

« Potter, si nous rentrions boire quelques choses de frais avant de passer aux explications laborieuses. »

« Avec plaisir Professeur. » Soupira Harry en entraînant Sirius à l'intérieur suivit de près par Rémus et Charlie tandis que Sévérus échangeait quelques paroles discrètes avec une Narcissa à la mine fatigué et un Draco…lunatique.

« Tous des malades. » Furent les dernières paroles prononcés d'une voix enjouées par l'héritier Malfoy alors qu'il fermait la porte du manoir des Potter.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « ………………. » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

**Voili voilou ! Ca se finit quand même moins en queue de poisson que pour le chapitre précédent ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre aussi…autant que le précédent je pense !**

**J'espère que les petites retrouvailles de Sirius et Sev vous ont plus, et que la pré relation Dray-Ry, vous apparaît doucement. **

**Prochain chapitre : Sev résume ce qu'il a dit à Sirius, envisageage de plan pour sortir Lucius Mafloy de prison et…première soirée tous ensemble au manoir…(petit prélude sur les couples à venir !mdr !)**

**Gros bisous**

**Et laissez des reviews ! J'adore ça !**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Fliflou.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni la propriétaire des personnages, ni des décors, ni de l'histoire même. Cependant je suis l'auteur incontestable de ce qui suit, des nouveaux personnages qui y apparaissent et de l'histoire qui s'y passe. Ha, et puis cette fic n'existerait pas sans mon booster personnel, ma petite Lô…Alors, Lô, merci…et je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**(N'oublie pas la contrepartie !mdr !)**

**Note : J'ai des trucs au cœur en ce moment c'est assez désagréable donc si plus personne n'a de mes nouvelles un jour ou l'autre c'est parce que bibi m'aura lâché !**

**Je voulais juste vous prévenir…**

**Et maintenant…voici la suite !**

**Bisouuuuuuuuuuus !**

Chapitre 7 :

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon du manoir, Rémus et Harry allant préparer du thé pour tous les invités qui commençaient à devenir nombreux au fil des jours avant de venir s'asseoir à leur tour dans les fauteuils moelleux.

« Alors ? » Commença directement Harry en plaçant une tasse de café entre les mains de Sirius qui lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

« Alors quoi Potter ? » Répondit le professeur de potion avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ! » S'exclama le gryffondor au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Oui Potter, et j'avoues que j'adore ça. »

La voix calme du directeur des Serpentards fit grogner Harry de mécontentement mais il préféra finalement se rasseoir plutôt que se jeter sur l'homme en noir.

« Sévérus s'il te plait. » Insista Rémus en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche qui fit soupirer le brun.

« Alors donc…Il ne se souvient de rien, son dernier souvenir remonte à avant la mort de vos parents, Potter, je lui ai rafraîchi la mémoire…et voilà. » Résuma rapidement le ténébreux maître.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Que vouliez vous que je lui dises de plus Potter ? »

« Mais…Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref regard à Sirius avant de hausser les épaules.

« Plutôt bien, je supposes, il a commencé par être dévasté, puis mieux, quand il a apprit que vous étiez en vie. »

« Alors Sirius va bien ? » Demanda Rémus.

« Oui, il va bien. Restes maintenant un moyen de lui faire retrouver la vue et l'ouie, et il ira encore mieux. » Répondit le maître des potions.

Harry acquiesça vivement et serra la main de son parrain qui lui envoya un sourire, un peu dans le vague, ne sachant pas vraiment où se trouvait son filleul par rapport à lui, mais un sourire quand même et Harry en fut heureux. Plus heureux que jamais.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable, chacun discutant doucement du retour de Sirius, buvant calmement thé et café et n'engageant aucun sujet trop sérieux, l'envie d'un peu de calme se faisant ressentir sur chacun des visages des personnes présentes.

Pour le moment.

« Et maintenant alors, on fait quoi ? » Demanda Charlie, assis à côté de Harry, lui caressant doucement le dos alors que celui-ci s'appuyait doucement contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres, la fatigue l'emportant peu à peu sur tout le reste.

« Il faudrait peut être le coucher non ? » Siffla froidement l'héritier Malfoy en lançant un regard noir à Charlie, qui ne lui répondit que par un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois.

« Je pense que ce serait en effet la meilleure chose à faire. » Continua Rémus sans faire cas du ton employé par Draco.

Charlie secoua vivement la tête et souleva doucement le corps fin endormi de l'espoir du monde sorcier, sa main glissant doucement de celle de Sirius.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda l'animagus en cherchant la main de son filleul, que Charlie emmenait déjà en dehors du salon sous le regard orageux du blond platine.

« Sévérus… »

« Je lui répond, ne t'en fais pas Lupin. » Murmura le professeur de potion à Rémus qui s'était également levé, et sortit à la suite de Charlie.

« Sévérus, que fait-on pour Lucius ? » Interrogea doucement Narcissa au professeur de potion qui semblait quelque peu concentré, fixant doucement l'ancien prisonnier.

« Je ne sais pas encore, Cissa, mais nous allons trouver un moyen, nous en discuterons quand Potter sera réveillé, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous le sortirons de là. » Répondit Sévérus d'une voix évasive, sans jeter un regard à la magnifique femme, qui se perdit dans la contemplation d'un tableau accroché au mur laissant le dernier occupant de la pièce dans un silence pesant.

« Bon, je vais aller voir ce que les autres fabriquent. » Fit Draco en se redressant brusquement, n'aimant pas voir sa mère se déconnecter ainsi dans ses songes, et ne souhaitant pas déranger son parrain qui avait l'air en pleine discussion psychique avec le parrain de l'Elu.

« Va, mon ange. » Murmura sa mère en lui adressant un pâle sourire auquel il répondit par un baiser posé sur sa joue blanche.

Draco sortit de la pièce et grimpa rapidement les quelques marches des escaliers, avant de s'engager dans le couloir du premier étage du manoir et de marcher jusqu'à une porte entrouverte, d'où s'échappaient les voix du plus grand des enfants Weasley et de Rémus Lupin.

« Allez petit chose, lèves toi un peu que j'enlèves ton pantalon. » Dit la voix du roux alors que Draco passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Hum…laisses moi tranquille Charlie… » Souffla Harry d'une voix endormie, allongé sur le ventre et qui se retourna finalement sur le dos, avec l'aide de Rémus.

« Tu es vraiment fatigué. » Constata Rémus en lui enlevant lentement sa chemise, aidant Harry à sortir chacun de ses bras des manches.

Harry sourit et ouvrit un peu les yeux qu'il avait gardé fermé jusque là et tomba dans les orbes grises de son ancienne Némésis.

« Drayyyyyyyyyy…Tu es là ! Tu veux venir faire dodo avec moi ? »

Les deux hommes qui s'occupaient de Harry se tournèrent instantanément vers le blond qui affichait une mine ahurit, ce qui arracha un léger rire du grand roux.

« Fais pas attention, il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il dit quand il est fatigué. » Lui dit-il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-inquiet alors qu'il reposait son regard sur le petit brun qui somnolait contre le torse de son oncle qui tentait de lui enlever la dernière manche de sa chemise, qui était restée coincée au niveau de son poignet à cause d'un bouton.

« Pourquoi font-ils des boutons aussi petit ? » Vociféra t-il en sortant sa baguette pour faire disparaître l'encombrant objet.

Il réussit finalement à ôter complètement la chemise de l'Elu et le coucha tendrement sous la couverture de son lit, dans laquelle le brun se blottit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert et sortirent de la pièce à pas de loup, rejoignant le couloir où Draco les attendait, la mine sombre, évitant soigneusement le regard de Charlie.

« T'en fais pas, Draco, tu dormiras avec lui ce soir. Le manoir ne compte pas assez de chambre pour tout ce petit monde ! » Lui lança le roux avec un grand sourire, les yeux illuminés.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve. » Murmura Draco d'un air boudeur, malgré que ses yeux cachent difficilement une étincelle étrange…

« Haaaaaaaa l'amour. Toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Huhuhu…Et je crois que là, elle ne la connaît pas ! Mais nous nous aimons…tellement fort et il me manque à chaque seconde et… »

« Et…Tais toi, Weasel, ta vie sentimental m'importe peu, même si elle concerne directement celle de mon meilleur ami. »

« Et si elle concerne celle qui peuple la tienne ? » Ri Charlie en s'arrêtant dans l'escalier, qu'il descendait vraiment très doucement, pour éviter de rejoindre le rée de chaussée avant d'avoir terminé leur conversation.

« Je n'ai pas de vie sentimental. Et même si j'en avais une, ça m'étonnerait que tu es l'honneur de la connaître un jour. » Rétorqua le blond en le fusillant du regard.

« Souviens toi avec qui je partages ma vie, mon petit dragon. » Lui répondit Charlie avec un air coquin, les yeux rieurs, le nez froncé et un sourire barrant son visage couvert de taches de rousseur.

« Je vais le tuer. » Siffla Draco en sautant les deux dernières marches.

« Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps Malfoy. » S'exclama le dresseur de Dragon en suivant son interlocuteur dans la cuisine ouverte, donnant sur une vaste salle à manger très éclairé où Narcissa Malfoy aidait Rémus à dresser la table, tandis que Severus continuait manifestement de parler avec Sirius dans le salon que Draco pouvait apercevoir par la grande porte double.

« J'en conclus que l'éventuelle relation que j'aurais éventuellement pu avoir avec notre petit Harry ne t'intéresse pas. » Souffla Charlie à son oreille, le faisant serrer brusquement les mâchoires et les points.

« Je suis sûr que Blaise serait ravi d'entendre ça. » Murmura à son tour Draco, le visage froid, cachant comme il le pouvait la blessure que venait de lui infliger l'aîné des frères Weasley qui vint se planter devant l'hériter Malfoy, un sourcil levé et le regard moqueur.

« Malfoy, tu es vraiment irrécupérable. » Soupira Charlie en haussant fatalement les épaules.

« Je t'emmerdes espèce de… » Mais il fut coupé par une main un peu sèche pleine de tâche de rousseur.

« Ne dis pas des choses que tu risquerais de regretter… » Sous le regard éloquent de Draco, il crut bon d'ajouter. « Que je risquerais de te faire regretter. »

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai la certitude que tu ne te mettras pas à parler d'une manière totalement pompeuse et méprisable, je peux continuer…Donc je n'ai plus, à ce jour, aucun lien avec Harry, si ce n'est un sentiment de profonde amitié, voir d'amour fraternel…Et peut être même plus que ça vu que je n'ai pas la même entente avec mes frères…je ne sais pas, mais bref, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai simplement eu une petite aventure avec lui, pendant une quinzaine de jours, après le mariage de mon frère Bill où j'ai revu Harry. Saches, Malfoy, qu'il n'éprouve rien de plus pour moi que ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Et que je suis réellement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Blaise et que ça ne changera pas avant longtemps. Et que donc, par conséquent, il n'y a aucune raison pour que toi… » Il lui fit un gentil sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil et le relâcha, avant de s'éloigner de lui et d'aller rejoindre Rémus qui préparait le repas dans la cuisine.

Tandis que Draco restait là, un peu soufflé de tant de révélations soudaines.

* * *

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard à cause de l'odeur délicieuse d'un rôti de bœuf qui cuisait lentement dans le four de la cuisine, et des oignons qui fondaient doucement au côté de la viande.

Il émergea doucement de sous les couvertures, les cheveux en batailles, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon noir, qu'il considéra un instant avant d'attraper son jean qui traînait par terre et de l'enfiler rapidement, suivit par un T-Shirt vert qu'il trouva dans son placard.

Il bailla longuement et lança un bref regard à son réveil, qui lui indiquait 19h et ricana bêtement quand son estomac réclama brutalement pitance.

Le petit brun sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit lentement le salon, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les secouer un peu et leur faire reprendre une forme plus ou moins ou relativement différente de celle qu'ils avaient à son réveil.

Il ne trouva d'abord personne dans le petit salon et fronça les sourcils avant de s'avancer et de passer la double porte pour se retrouver dans la grande salle à manger, d'où, réalisa t-il après réflexion, provenait des voix.

« Harry ! Enfin réveillé ! » S'exclama Rémus en souriant à son filleul qu'il invita à s'asseoir avec eux.

Le survivant s'installa sur la chaise libre entre Sirius et Draco et tendit son verre à Charlie qui lui servit un verre d'hydromel à la fraise.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda le blond à ses côtés, attrapant un gâteau apéritif dans le petit bol que Sévérus venait de lui passer ce qui lui valut de ne pas remarquer le petit sourire complice qu'échangèrent son voisin et le roux qui lui faisait face.

« Très bien Draco, merci. » Répondit Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Il lui sourit doucement et saisit à son tour le bol de gâteau que Draco lui donnait, leurs mains s'attardant doucement sur le bol.

« Ca va aller Charlie ? » Demanda Rémus en tapant doucement dans le dos du Weasley qui s'étouffait à moitié dans son verre.

Il releva un visage rouge et tout sourire et acquiesça vivement.

« Ca va, ça va, merci Rémus. »

« De rien. » Murmura celui-ci en faisant aller et venir son regard des deux plus jeunes au plus roux.

« Si l'on parlait de mon mari. » Intervint alors la voix douce de Narcissa Malfoy qui sirotait doucement son verre de vin blanc, ses yeux voyageant doucement dans la pièce pour finir par se fixer sur l'Elu qui planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« Et bien. Il faut le faire sortir d'Azkaban. Et comme il parait impossible de recourir au ministère pour le faire, il va falloir qu'on l'y aide par nos propres moyens, et en toute inégalité donc. » Expliqua Harry à la mère de Draco qui acquiesça doucement.

« Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? »Demanda Draco à la place de Narcissa.

« Et bien…Nous allons nous infiltrer dans la prison, faire sortir Lucius de sa cellule, soudoyer le gardien et s'enfuir. » Répondit le brun sur le ton de l'évidence, laissant le reste des occupants, moins Sirius, la bouche ouverte, ou le regard sceptique.

« C'est pas un peu risqué ? » Fit remarquer Draco.

« Le gardien est un membre de l'ordre, alors…non, ça ne le sera pas ! Il suffit d'éviter les aurors qui gardent Azkaban…» Ajouta Harry avec un beau sourire.

« Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. » Murmura Narcissa alors que Severus lui posait une main sur le bras en signe de réconfort.

Son autre bras sous la table, occupé à caresser doucement la cuisse de l'animagus qui mangeait distraitement un morceau de pain, attendant visiblement qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se passait. Severus avala une gorgée d'hydromel et Sirius sourit légèrement alors qu'un étrange rictus déformait les traits du sombre maître des potions.

Mais personne ne s'en aperçut, trop occupé qu'étaient les autres à discuter du jour, de l'heure et du moyen de faire sortir le blond platine senior de prison.

Et à la fin du repas, le plan fut accepté.

* * *

Alors heureux ?Enfin je reviens et je suis en pleine forme ! hahaha ! Donc tout va bien !

J'espère que ce chapitre plein de surprises vous aura plus, que les relations s'éclairent surffisamment et que vous aimez toujours autant !

Je vous attends pour les commentaires et vous fait de gros bisous !

A pluch ! **Prochain chapitre** : Première nuit dans les chambres…Répartition intéressante ! (huhuhu !) Evasion de Lucius dans les règles de l'art, pétage de plombs du ministre et problème pour ce cher petit Sévérus d'où inquiétude d'un certain beau brun et apparition d'un certain jeune homme dont l'amoureux est roux…A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Fliflou.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni la propriétaire des personnages, ni des décors, ni de l'histoire même. Cependant je suis l'auteur incontestable de ce qui suit, des nouveaux personnages qui y apparaissent et de l'histoire qui s'y passe. Ha, et puis cette fic n'existerait pas sans mon booster personnel, ma petite Lô…Alors, Lô, merci…et je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuu !**

(**N'oublie pas la contrepartie !mdr !)**

**Note : **

**Huhuhu, je ne suis pas morte, tout va bien. J'ai bien cru l'être bientôt ce week-end, (J'aurais pas eu l'air bête, de me retrouver aux urgences en Auvergne, sachant que j'habite en Seine et Marne !) mais tout va re bien !hihi ! **

**Donc, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissement et de bisous !**

**(Même si j'en suis pas trés fier...gron.)**

**Hahaha !**

**Bisous à tout le monde. Vous adore et j'adore vos reviews !**

**(J'écoutes No Bravery de James Blunt, c'est vraiment déprimant. Mais je le trouve quand même un brin hypocrite dans sa chanson…gua. Je suis bizarre. Mais il l'a quand même faite, la guerre en Yougoslavie, donc…Il se serait rebellé et aurait créé un truc pour empêcher les guerres, je veux bien, mais là…Il dit que des gens meurent, que des maisons brûlent, des maisons de gens innocents…Etc.**

…

**Otez moi d'un doute, qui est derrière les canons, les fusils, dans les tanks ?)**

**Voilà c'était mon petit coup de gueule de la journée ! Huhuhu !**

**Ho, et au fait…Allez lire Le Moldu!(Je me fais de la pub à moi-même, j'avoue… !)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 :**

« Harry, Draco, Charlie, vous dormirez… »

« Je rentres à la maison, Rémus, je reviendrais demain avec Blaise. » L'interrompit Charlie et Rémus acquiesça en souriant, renvoyant un regard totalement Serpentardesque au roux.

« Séverus. » Appela Rémus

« Je dormirais dans la même chambre que Black, Lupin » Répondit le professeur de potion.

Rémus haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Narcissa.

« Narcissa, tu auras une chambre pour toi, au deuxième étage. Tu la partageras avec Lucius quand il sera là. »

La mère de Draco hocha la tête et fit un sourire de remerciement à Rémus avant qu'un léger rire ne retentisse dans la salle à manger.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, accoudé à la fenêtre.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait soudain rire ainsi, Potter ? »

« Je me disais, Rogue…» Répondit-il en insistant sur le nom de famille de son ancien professeur. «…Que je pourrais presque ouvrir une auberge et vous faire payer le séjour… »

Il ricana encore devant l'air abasourdi de ses interlocuteurs puis s'arrêta quand il avisa l'air sérieux qu'ils arboraient tous.

« Je blagues les gens. Je vous ferais rien payer du tout. Hello. »

Mais personne ne réagissait et Harry fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas en avant, écarquillant les yeux quand il vit du liquide rouge tomber devant lui, et tacher le parquet.

Il fixa la tâche pendant un moment, les yeux grand ouvert, puis redressa la tête lentement.

Et hurla.

« Potter ! » S'exclama Draco en recevant le survivant dans ses bras.

« Hey Potter ? »

Mais Harry ne répondait pas, les yeux fermés, il s'accrochait à la chemise du pyjama de Draco qui instinctivement lui caressait le dos, tentant de faire diminuer les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps du maître des lieux.

Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour que la respiration saccadée du brun se calme, reprenne un rythme normal, et encore quelques unes pour qu'il daigne s'écarter un peu de Draco, qui le regarda avec curiosité et inquiétude.

« Cauchemar. » Murmura Harry en se reculant encore, s'adossant au montant du lit, passant une main pâle et encore tremblante sur son visage.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda gentiment Draco, en s'installant en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit, ses cheveux pâles éclairés pas les rayons de la lune.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'Elu qui haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien d'autre. »

« Un cauchemar qui t'a méchamment secoué quand même. » Répondit doucement Draco.

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage pâlot du brun et il releva la tête.

« J'en fais suffisamment souvent pour être habitué, Draco. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ? » Insista le blond en s'approchant un peu à quatre pattes du brun.

Harry le regardait approcher, son souffle s'accélérant imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que Draco s'arrête, à quelques centimètres de Harry, et s'asseye de nouveau en tailleur.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » Souffla t-il en avançant lentement ses mains, et les posant sur celle du gryffondor, avant de les serrer doucement.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux, un léger frisson parcourant de nouveau son échine.

« Nous étions ici. Et, il se passait exactement tout ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure quand Rémus a distribué les chambres…Sauf que… »

Il s'arrêta un instant et ses yeux se plissèrent, la main de Draco remonta doucement vers son visage et il replaça une mèche noire derrière l'oreille du brun.

« Sauf que le temps se figeait et que…Il y avait du sang partout, et vous tombiez à terre les uns après les autres, tous morts, les yeux grand ouvert…tout rouge. » Souffla l'élu rapidement, alors que quelques larmes venaient perlés au coin de ses yeux si verts.

Le blond secoua la tête, et s'avança vers lui, passant les paumes de ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient fini par couler, avant de mener le visage de l'élu vers le sien, et de placer, enfin, ses lèvres douces sur celles de son ancienne Némésis

Le baiser était d'une douceur incroyable, et Harry s'empressa de placer ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard, se rapprochant encore plus de lui, leurs jambes s'emmêlant et leur torse entrant en contact, leur arrachant un gémissement de bien être.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il s'écartèrent et se fixèrent, leurs yeux verts et gris pétillants doucement.

« Je suis certain que Charlie avait prévu ça. » Murmura Harry en posant un petit bisou sur le nez aristocratique du blond.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit ricanement et entraîna Harry sous les couvertures.

« Il faudra le remercier alors. »

« Malfoy ! Toi ? Remercier un Weasley ? » Ri Harry en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller, s'accrochant à Draco comme à un nounours.

« Je ne remercierais probablement pas n'importe quel Weasley. Mais celui-ci est canon. »

Un glapissement indigné lui parvint de sous les couvertures suivit rapidement d'une petite claque derrière la tête.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement après ce petit échange. Les trois heures du matin qu'affichait le petit réveil vif d'or du brun ayant raison de tout le reste.

* * *

« Ils vont quand même passé leur temps à s'engueuler si tu veux vraiment mon avis. »

« Ho, mais je le sais bien mon Blaisou d'amour…Mais, Harry fera peut être moins de cauchemar et il aura peut être plus de facilité à appréhender le temps qui lui reste. » Répondit sombrement Charlie au grand black qui lui tenait la main.

« On finira par trouver un moyen, Charlou. »

« Merlin que vous avez l'air niais ! Entrez donc, avant que l'un de vous ne se mettent à pleurer comme un bébé sur l'épaule de l'autre. »

« Professeur Rogue, vous n'avez vraiment aucune compassion. » Siffla Blaise d'un air faussement outré en lui passant à côté, se retrouvant dans le hall de Godric Hollow.

Le maître de potions haussa un sourcil sarcastique et les invita à avancer dans la salle à manger ou Narcissa, Rémus et Sirius prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner.

Le visage de Charlie s'éclaira d'un sourire qui fit le tour de sa tête en remarquant immédiatement l'absence de son petit brun et de l'héritier des Malfoy.

« Hoho ! Je veux voir ça ! » S'exclama Charlie en faisant demi tour en direction des escaliers.

« Charlie ! » L'appela Rémus, un brin mécontent.

Le roux s'arrêta, passa sa tête par-dessus la rampe et fit un grand sourire à Rémus.

« Voyons, Rem', il faut qu'il se lève, sinon nous serons en retard à Azkaban ! » Lui expliqua t-il très sérieusement avant de recommencer à monter les marches.

Charlie s'avança dans son couloir et étouffa un rire quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration, et l'ouvrit.

« Debout tout le monde ! Allez, allez, il est l'heure ! » Il marcha ensuite vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil qui rencontrèrent le tissus rouge bordeaux de la couette, qui recouvrait deux corps jusqu'à la tête.

« Charlie, je vais te tuer ! » Vociféra Harry quand il sentit la couverture glisser sur son corps brusquement. Les révélant, Draco et lui, encore enlacé.

Charlie lui tira la langue et recula lentement vers la porte tandis qu'Harry se redressait un air meurtrier sur le visage.

« On vous attend pour déjeuner, à tout de suite ! » Et il partit rapidement, fermant la porte derrière lui, un très très grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Sirius en sentant Sévérus s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser une main fine sur sa cuisse._

_« Ton filleul, le mien, dans une même chambre. Et Charlie Weasley qui vient d'aller les réveiller. »_

_Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius et il tourna son visage vers Sévérus._

_« Ils sont ensemble depuis quand ? » Demanda Sirius qui ne savait pas grand-chose des fréquentations de son filleul._

_« Il y a encore deux jours il se haïssait cordialement…. »_

« Tu es vraiment malade… »

_« Pardon ? » S'exclama Sirius en haussant un sourcil._

_« Il ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture il y a deux jours. »_

« Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu que ces deux là ont été mi d'office dans la même chambre ? »

« Parce que ce sont tous les deux des adolescents et que ça aurait été con de les mettre dans deux chambres séparés…surtout quand on manque de chambre. »

« Sévérus ! » S'exclama Sirius Black à voix haute alors que le maître des potions s'évertuaient à l'appeler en penser après avoir remarquer le brusque changement d'expression sur son visage.

Tous les membres de la table se tournèrent vers lui, interrompant toutes discussions.

« Est-ce que des gens parlent là ? » Demanda l'ancien prisonnier.

_« Non, personne Sirius. » Répondit Sévérus par occlumencie._

« Réponds moi normalement Sévérus, à voix haute. »

« Il n'y a personne qui parle. A part moi. » Répéta le brun alors que la respiration de Sirius s'accélérait et qu'un sourire envahissait son visage.

« J'entends ! Je vous entends ! Haha ! Je vous entends ! » S'extasia Sirius en serrant la main de Sévérus qui n'avait pas quitté sa cuisse.

« Sirius ? »

« Rem' ! »

Un brouhaha pas possible suivit cette révélation, tout le monde se mettant à parler en même temps, posant des questions à Sirius, Sirius en posant et c'est dans cette atmosphère un peu folle que les trouvèrent Draco et Harry qui se figèrent en apercevant l'animagus parler avec animation.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Harry en allant se servir un café, fronçant les sourcils quand Sirius tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui.

« Harry. » Souffla son parrain en souriant en direction de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, presque la même que celle de James.

« Tu entends ! » S'exclama Harry en lâchant la bouilloire et en se précipitant sur son parrain qui acquiesçait avec un grand sourire.

Le brun manqua de sauter de joie et serra très fort son parrain contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors on peut espérer que ta vue revienne aussi. C'est génial ! »

« Espérons. » Lui répondit le revenant.

Et les conversations reprirent ensuite de plus belle, le petit déjeuner se passant dans un concert de rire et de paroles échangés et entendus.

Ce ne fut qu'après le repas que l'atmosphère retrouva la gravité qu'elle quittait plutôt rarement ces temps-ci et que la petite tribu se retrouva installé sur les fauteuils autour de la petite table du salon.

« Rémus et moi, nous irons parler au directeur de la prison, nous lui demanderons de nous amener Lucius, pour pouvoir lui parler. Puis nous le ferons sortir. Le seul point d'ombre dans le tableau, c'est si jamais, le directeur est avec un Auror, et si cet Auror est plus avec le ministère qu'avec l'ordre. Ce qui est fort probable. Bref, il ne reste qu'à aller là bas. Les autres…et bien, vous restez ici et vous vous morfondez en attendant qu'on revienne. » Expliqua Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se lever et de saisir sa veste, l'enfilant rapidement suivit de Rémus qui adressa un sourire rassurant à Narcissa.

Draco était resté assis sur les marches de l'escalier pendant toute l'explication et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil quand il ouvrit la porte de la maison, avant de sortir empoignant Rémus qui blablatait de choses insignifiantes avec Sirius et Narcissa.

« Rem' bouges tes fesses, on a pas toute l'après midi. »

Le loup garou lui lança un regard sceptique mais le suivit quand même après un signe de tête aux personnes restant à Godric Hollow.

Ils allaient transplaner quand Harry lâcha d'un coup la main de Rémus et se tourna vers la porte de la maison, ou tout le monde était agglutiné, attendant leur départ.

« Charlie, si jamais quelqu'un frappe à la porte, surtout, regardes qui c'est par le trou, ce serait ennuyeux que le ministre aperçoive nos invités. » Lança Harry.

Charlie acquiesça et le brun saisit de nouveaux la main de son deuxième parrain et disparut du jardin de la maison de ses ancêtres.

* * *

**Soit, j'avais annoncé l'évasion de Lucius dans ce chapitre ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois réviser mon bac, alors tout ceci viendra dans le prochain chapitre… (Que je sais pas quand il arrivera parce que je dois vraiment réviser et que je passe la première épreuve le 18 mai, donc la semaine prochaine…donc le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant… !)**

**Donc prochain chapitre : Evasion de Lucius Malfoy, dans les règles de l'art… (C'est-à-dire, que ça va pas forcément super bien se passer.) Reprise de ses fonctions par Sévérus, et méchant amochages de lui-même en résultat. Hohoho…et petite visite du ministre ! hihihi !**

**Gros bisous.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! J'attends toutes vos remarques et vos encouragements et vos lettres d'amour !**

**Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Bliblou**

**Note : Je suis trop déprimé pour faire la moindre note...hum...Alors voila juste le nouveau chapitre. Biz**

**Disclaimer : **

**Je n'aurais pas la prétention de revendiquer la base de cette histoire, que tout le monde connaît, donc je ne m'approprierais que les lignes qui suivent, et celles des chapitres précédents. Puisque j'en suis l'auteur…Sinon, le reste, est bien entendu à la charmante et diabolique JKR.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

A peine eut-il refermé la porte que Charlie et Blaise firent volte face et lancèrent un regard un sadique au jeune homme blond assis sur les marches de l'escalier, qui soupira longuement en se relevant.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand une poignée de main ferme lui attrapa le bras.

« Hoho, Dray chérie, viens donc raconter à papa Blaisou ce qu'il se passe ici. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Blaise. » Lui lança Draco par-dessus son épaule accompagnée d'un regard virulent.

« Soit gentil avec doudou, méchant blond, il t'a sauvé la vie. » Intervint Charlie en s'approchant pour se saisir du second bras du blond qui ne pu faire autrement que de les suivre au salon, s'asseyant au côté de Sirius et Sévérus, qui ne disait pas un mot, la mine sombre.

« Vous vous inquiétez tant que ça pour Ry et Rémus ? » Demanda Charlie en se servant une tasse de thé qui venait d'apparaître.

« Weasley, réfléchissez à ce qui se passera si Potter et Lupin se font prendre. »

Charlie sembla réfléchir profondément puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et sirota son thé.

« Harry ne risque rien. Il le sait, le ministère le sait. Et il a bien trop de chance pour se faire choper. »

Le professeur de potion le regarda longuement et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais Lupin peut avoir moins de chance que Potter. Je vous rappelle que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas été marqué est le chantage que le ministre fait à Potter. Ors, si le gamin se met à faire des conneries et que le ministère l'apprend, non seulement Rémus risque de se faire prendre et marquer mais en plus le contrat signé fera toujours effet. »

L'atmosphère se tendit tout de suite considérablement.

* * *

Rémus et Harry réapparurent instantanément après leur départ dans une espèce de petite clairière brumeuse percée par un nombre impressionnant de hautes herbes vertes et humides, figés par un givre fin et glacial.

« Et ben, j'irais pas passer mes vacances dans un endroit pareil. » Fit judicieusement remarqué le loup garou en faisant de grands gestes pour écarter un peu le brouillard épais.

« Rém', il y a une prison pleine de détraqueurs à un quart d'heure à peine entouré d'un lac glacé plein de bestiole démoniaques. Personne, ne voudrait passer ses vacances ici. »

Rémus fit quelques secondes la moue et haussa les épaules avant de lui tirer la langue.

« Les détraqueurs doivent bien avoir des potes, et ils vont boire un pot de temps en temps dans le pub du coin. »

Harry écarquilla brusquement les yeux et le fixa d'un air éberlué.

« Rem', t'es cinglé ! »

Un sourire radieux illumina alors le visage fatigué de Rem' qui attira son filleul près de lui.

« Nous allons dans un repaire de trucs horribles, je fais un peu d'humour avant de partir en enfer. »

« Je te rappelle qu'il ne reste plus qu'une demi douzaine de détraqueurs à Azkaban, le reste sont des Aurors. »

Rémus s'écarta un peu et entama la marche.

« Et c'est bien d'eux que je parlais.» Répondit le loup au bout de quelques instants.

Le regard d'Harry se voila quelques instants et il rattrapa son parrain rapidement.

« Qu'ils essaient juste de te toucher… »

La prison leur apparut plusieurs minutes plus tard, après une marche silencieuse et attentive aux moindres bruits.

« C'est la première fois que je vois cette prison. » Murmura Harry, ému, en repensant à toutes les années que Sirius y avait passées.

Rémus ne répondit cependant pas, fixant, un air légèrement effrayé peint sur ses traits pâles, la gigantesque bâtisse irréellement noir au milieu de ce lac sombre.

« Les barques sont là bas. » Continua le survivant après avoir étudié les bords de l'eau.

Ils se remirent en marche et rejoignirent rapidement un petit port glauque et brumeux.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ! » S'exclama une voix hargneuse juste devant eux, qui apparut de la brume quelques secondes plus tard.

Un homme petit, aux visages ridés et bouffis s'arrêta face à eux, sa baguette illuminant leurs visages.

« Vous êtes…Vous êtes Harry Potter ! » S'exclama l'homme en en reculant d'un pas sous la surprise. « Mais, que faites vous là monsieur Potter ? »

Harry lui sourit légèrement et tourna la tête vers la prison.

« Nous venons voir un prisonnier pour l'interroger. »

« Ho mais…ce n'est pas un endroit pour un jeune garçon tel que vous, c'est le ministère qui devrait se charger de cela non ? » Continua le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil touffu.

« Le ministère n'a pas le temps, et je travaille avec le ministère, pouvez vous nous emmener jusqu'à la prison s'il vous plait. »

L'homme finit par acquiescer, dit qu'il s'appelait Ernest et les mena jusqu'au bord du ponton à coté duquel attendait une petite barque mangée pas les algues, aussi sinistre que le reste de l'endroit.

Ils montèrent doucement dedans, Harry ne faisant pas vraiment confiance aux bois du bateau qui craqua furieusement quand Rémus et lui montèrent à bord, le 'capitaine' déjà installé sur le petit banc du milieu, les rames à la main.

Il se mit rapidement à avancer, traversant la brume épaisse qui surplombait le lac, au fond si noir et effrayant que Harry garda son visage fixé sur celui de Rémus qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Je déteste l'eau. Vu ce qu'il y avait dans le lac de Poudlard, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur de celui-ci. »

« Des saloperies jeune homme, moi je vous le dis, des Détraqueurs, et d'autres créatures sombres inventés ici par le ministère. Cette prison était un gigantesque laboratoire il y a plusieurs centaines d'années.

On dit même qu'il aurait été mi en place par Morgane la fée. La sorcière démoniaque ennemi de Merlin, je pense que vous l'avez étudié à Poudlard. Et Mordred, dit-on aurait été sa première expérience…raté. Certaines de ses inventions sont à l'intérieur du lac, d'autres encore dans le château. » Expliqua Ernest alors que Harry blanchissait légèrement.

« Est-ce que vous savez si Voldemort a connaissance de toutes les choses qu'il y a là dedans ? » Demanda le survivant, lançant un regard plein d'appréhension vers la prison, qui était encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres, et le lac, qui semblait vouloir les avaler dans une noirceur étouffante.

« Je supposes que oui, il parait que certaines personnes continuent les expériences dans les cachots les plus profonds, parce que cette prison est vraiment très profonde, mais jamais rien n'a été démontrer, et personne ne s'en occupe vraiment, les prisonniers qui sont là dedans le méritent. »

« Mon parrain ne le méritaient pas, il était innocent. » Répliqua furieusement Harry en fusillant l'homme du regard.

Celui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et le reste du petit périple se passa dans le plus grand silence, Rémus ne pipant mot depuis leur départ, Harry bien trop concentré sur la surface limpide du lac, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie qui lui permettrait de paniquer pour s'en apercevoir.

Quand ils touchèrent enfin terre, Harry manqua de s'écrouler par terre et d'embrasser le sol, mais il se souvint bien vite que l'endroit dans lequel ils allaient entrer dans quelques instants était peut être bien pire que le lac, même peuplé d'Aurors.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Rémus en se tournant vers Harry qui fixait la grande bâtisse en réprimant un frisson d'horreur.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Dracula habite là ? » Lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde son neveu.

Le loup garou haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

« Non, il habite près de Londres, et dans les sous sols du Louvres, à Paris, pourquoi ? »

Harry quitta le bâtiment des yeux et fixa Rémus bouche bée.

« Sérieux ? Tu le connais ? »

Rémus ricana brièvement et reporta son visage vers la prison.

« Il y a une école spécialisé en France, pour les sorciers et les moldus loup-Garou, vampires et toutes les malédictions qui touchent les êtres humains et les excluent de la société. J'y ai enseigné quelques années, et je l'ai rencontré là bas, c'est lui qui a créé cette école. »

« Pourquoi tu n'y es tu pas allé ? » L'interrogea Harry en se dirigeant vers la grande porte en fer.

« Ma mère a refusé que je côtoies des gens comme ça. Elle pensait que ça aggraverait mon cas. » Expliqua Rémus en regardant Harry frapper à la porte.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il existait ce genre d'école. »

Rémus allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme gigantesque, les yeux légèrement enfoncés dans leurs orbites qui les fusilla littéralement du regard.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda le gardien, ses yeux roulant rapidement de l'un à l'autre, méfiant.

« Nous venons voir un prisonnier pour l'interroger, pouvez vous nous mener jusqu'au directeur s'il vous plait ? » Répondit Rémus en regardant vivement derrière lui alors qu'un courant d'air glacial s'engouffrait dans sa cape.

L'homme les toisa encore quelques secondes puis se dégagea et leur fit signe de le suivre sur un petit chemin en pierre, traversant ce qui avait du être il y a des centaines d'années un jardin, dont il ne restait qu'une statue représentant Vénus au milieu d'un petit bac en pierre cassé et recouvert de mauvaises herbes.

« Monsieur le directeur, ces hommes demandent à vous voir. »

Le gardien venait d'ouvrir une petite porte, sans frapper, et parlait visiblement avec le directeur qui sortit rapidement de ce qui devait être son bureau et se figea en reconnaissant les visiteurs.

« Monsieur Potter, Rémus, que faites vous là ? »

« Bonjour Georges. » Répondit Rémus.« Nous sommes ici pour vois Lucius Malfoy et l'emmener avec nous. » Lui expliqua le loup garou de but en blanc.

« Pardon ? » Hurla presque le directeur en renvoyant le gardien à la porte. « Mais vous êtes fou, il me faut une autorisation du ministère, je ne peux pas laisser un prisonnier d'une telle importance sortir comme ça, sans organiser une escorte et… »

« Justement si, il le faut. Absolument. C'était la dernière volonté de Dumbledore. » L'interrompit Harry.

L'homme le regarda d'un air incertain, plissant les yeux comme pour mieux voir la vérité sur les traits jeunes du survivant puis finit par soupirer.

« Les Aurors vont s'en rendre compte, je ne peux pas le faire sortir Harry. »

Le dit Harry sortit rapidement de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité et la tendit à Georges en lui faisant un petit sourire suppliant.

« Personne ne le verra. »

Le directeur se saisit du tissu et le serra contre lui avec un air résigné.

« Vous me devrez une fière chandelle. Je risque plus que ma vie avec toutes ces conneries. » Grommela t-il en faisant entrer Harry et Rémus dans son bureau.

« Attendez moi la, je vous le ramène. »

Et il partit rapidement par une petite porte derrière son bureau, donnant sur un petit couloir d'où s'échappa une odeur d'humidité et de saleté qui fit grimacer les deux visiteurs.

« Je crois que je pourrais sauter de joie de ne pas être entrer plus loin que ce bureau. »

« Arrêtes tu risques de nous porter la poisse. » Lui répondit Rémus, attendons d'être sorti d'ici avant de danser la Rhumba. »

« D'accord. »

Harry acquiesça vivement et lança un faible sourire à son oncle qui triturait sa veste avec beaucoup d'énergie.

La porte du fond se rouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit et le directeur entra de nouveau.

« Voilà. » Murmura t-il en faisant avancer un fardeau invisible vers Harry.

Le survivant se leva brusquement et s'approcha à tâtons de l'invisible, trouvant les bord de la capuche et les soulevant délicatement, révélant un visage fin et pâle, des longs cheveux emmêlés mais bien blond.

« Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, on est venu vous sortir d'ici et vous ramener auprès de votre femme et de Draco. »

Deux yeux argentés fatigués entourés de cernes se posèrent alors sur l'Elu et Lucius Malfoy acquiesça doucement.

« Merci. » Souffla t-il.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire…

Et l'alarme retentit.

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose de vraiment colossales mais la fin annonce un beau prochain chapitre. Laissez moi vos commentaires et je reviens rapidement avec la suite. (Qui doit m'être dûment réclamer !)**

**Gros bisous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Auteur : Bliblou**

**Disclaimer : **

**Je n'aurais pas la prétention de revendiquer la base de cette histoire, que tout le monde connaît, donc je ne m'approprierais que les lignes qui suivent, et celles des chapitres précédents. Puisque j'en suis l'auteur…Sinon, le reste, est bien entendu à la charmante et diabolique JKR.**

**Petite note de l'auteur : Déjà le dixième chapitre, j'ai presque du mal à y croire, (et à en voir la fin sachant que l'histoire n'a pas encore commencé… !) Je suis vraiment ravi que jusqu'ici cette histoire vous plaise tant et espère ne pas vous décevoir pour les prochains chapitres. Je vous embrasses bien fort et vous remercies de votre soutien et de vos encouragement et compliments !**

**Mesdames et messieurs je vous annonce également et avec une vive émotion, que je vous écrit maintenant de Berlin, où je suis installé pour l'année…**

**Desole y a pas de barre pour séparer les parties...**

**Chapitre 10**

****

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans Godric Hollow depuis la remarque de Sévérus Rogue qui sirotait son café distraitement, les yeux dans le vague.

_« Ils vont revenir, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. » Tanta Sirius pour rassurer le professeur de potion qui triturait un petit livre bleu qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du petit salon où il se retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il se connectait avec Sirius._

_« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu cernes bien le problème Si', ton filleul et Rémus sont à Azkaban pour sortir Lucius Malfoy de prison. » Lui rappela l'ancien mangemort en se levant de nouveau pour arpenter la pièce._

_Sirius le regarda tourner en rond quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils, avant de brusquement se lever et s'approcher de son compagnon._

_Il lui saisit les bras et le força à s'arrêter._

_« Tu me caches quelque chose n'est ce pas Sev ? » Chuchota Sirius en relâchant Sévérus face au regard qu'il lui lança._

_Le directeur des Serpentards serra les dents et se détourna, se rasseyant doucement sur le fauteuil en cuir._

_« Sev, tu… »_

_« Il y a une prophétie. » L'interrompit Sévérus._

_« Une prophétie ? » _

_Sirius alla rapidement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui qu'occupait son amant et d'un regard, enjoigna Sévérus à continuer._

_« C'était quelques mois avant la naissance de ton filleul… » _

« Allez Dray, détends donc un peu l'atmosphère, racontes nous ce qu'il se passe entre toi et notre petit élu. »

Un sourire de quinze Kilomètre étira les lèvres de Blaise Zabini quand les joues pâles du jeune héritier Malfoy rosirent légèrement.

« Blaise… » Siffla doucement mais furieusement le petit dragon.

« Oui ? » Lui répondit, toujours le même satané sourire au lèvre le grand noir qui pinça légèrement son petit ami, plié en deux à côté de lui.

« Lâches moi. »

Blaise fit alors une moue boudeuse et se colla contre Charlie qui passa un bras autour de son bassin pour le rapprocher un peu plus encore.

« Charlou, ce petit navet prétentieux est méchant avec moi, punis le. » Ordonna le noir d'une voix autoritaire et boudeuse, avant de lancer au blond un grand sourire sadique.

« Hoho, et comment veux tu que je le punisses mon chérie ? » Demanda Charlie en lançant une œillade suggestive au petit blond qui écarquilla les yeux.

Blaise, qui saisit très bien le regard de son amant sur son ami attrapa vivement un coussin et le retourna contre Charlie, montant à califourchon sur son bassin après l'avoir coincé sur le canapé.

« Je t'interdis de faire des yeux doux à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Il continua pendant encore quelques secondes à maintenir le coussin sur le visage de son aimé qui se débattait sous lui, avant de le relâcher et de lancer, l'air indifférent, un regard sur le bas de leur ventre.

« T'étais obligé de gesticuler autant. » Murmura Blaise en se penchant sur le roux pour lui ravir ses lèvres roses.

Charlie sourit dans le baiser et passa tranquillement ses mains sous le T-shirt vert foncé du serpentard, qui s'affaira aussi de son côté, remontant doucement la chemise de…

« Putain, bande de pervers, trouvez-vous une chambre ! Ma mère est dans la pièce en face. »

« Et Sirius et Rogue dans le canapé d'à côté. » Fit judicieusement remarquer le black en se redressant, les joues légèrement rosies, à peine visible sous son teint noir, mais ses yeux amandes pétillants d'étoiles.

« Eux ne comptent pas, ils sont en pleine séance d'occlumencie douteuse. » Rétorqua le blond en fixant son parrain.

Charlie arqua un sourcil en se redressant, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé, ses bras autour de la taille de Blaise.

« Douteuse ? »

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça un brin étrange vous, que Black et Sévérus passent autant de temps à se parler dans leur tête, alors que Sirius entend de nouveau, et qu'ils sont sensé se détester. »

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils auraient peut être éventuellement une relation comme celle que tu entretiens avec ta charmante ex Némésis. » Susurra Blaise avec un air satisfait en voyant de nouveau le visage de Draco rougir et ses yeux lancer des éclairs au couple.

Il allait leur lancer une remarque acerbes made in Malfoy land quand la sonnette de la porte retentit, et figea le temps à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Réveillez Sirius et Rogue et montez à l'étage. Vite. » Ordonna Charlie en se levant, alors que la sonnette raisonnait pour la deuxième fois.

Blaise secoua Sévérus, le réveillant brusquement et se faisant vertement injurier avant de se taire quand la sonnette retentit pour la troisième fois.

« Il ne faudrait pas aller ouvrir ? » Demanda Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce.

« Montez ! » Répondit sèchement le roux.

Charlie sortit rapidement de la pièce et saisit la poignée de la porte après s'être légèrement rajuster, il attendit encore quelques secondes que plus un bruit ne retentissent dans les escaliers et ouvrit enfin la porte.

Un sourire hypocrite et une peur panique prirent leur place dans son corps à la minute où il reconnut le visiteur.

« Monsieur le ministre, que me vaut l'honneur… »

Le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme augmenta la panique qui s'empara des quatre occupants du petit bureau de la prison et Harry remit rapidement en place la capuche de la cape d'invisibilité sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy et se retourna vers le directeur.

« On s'en va, vous venez ? »

Le directeur secoua rapidement la tête et ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour les laisser sortir.

« Dépêchez vous, et monsieur Potter, prenez soin de vous. »

Et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit l'homme avait refermé la porte de son bureau et Rémus l'entraînait à sa suite sur le petit chemin.

« Hey, personne ne… » Mais le gardien ne pu finir sa phrase alors qu'il se recevait un stupéfix de Harry.

« N'envois pas de sort, tu vas avoir des problèmes avec le ministère. »

« Parce que toi, t'en a pas déjà suffisamment….Vous nous ramenez. » Ordonna t-il à l'homme dans le bateau.

Ils avaient rejoint la petite barque qui les attendait mais le capitaine sortit rapidement sa baguette et les menaça.

« Désolé les jeunes, mais si l'alarme retentit ce n'est pas pour rien, personne ne rentre au bercail tant que la situation n'est pas éclairée. Tenez, ça devrait se faire rapidement. » Continua t-il en montrant du doigt les quelques Aurors qui sortaient du bâtiments, baguette à la main.

« Clairement, soit vous nous ramenez de l'autre côté, soit vous descendez de ce bateau. »

Le ton froid et sec du survivant fit déglutir le capitaine qui se décala un peu et leur fit signe de monter.

« Vous allez devenir un hors la loi jeune homme. »

« Fermez là et ramez. Malfoy vous êtes à bord ? »

Un 'oui' étouffé répondit à Harry qui se baissa rapidement quand un sort lui effleura la tête.

« Putain il vise leur héros national, c'est pas possible. »

Rémus et Harry se mirent eux aussi à lancer des sorts vers les aurors qui s'éloignaient doucement d'eux tandis que l'homme ramaient le plus vite possible, se penchant de temps en temps pour éviter un sort.

« Y a pas moyen qu'on aille plus vite ? » Demanda Rémus sans se retourner, évitant de justesse un violent sort rouge.

Harry lança un regard équivoque au capitaine du bateau qui redoubla d'effort et les fit s'éloigner de plus en plus de la rive d'Azkaban.

A peine eurent-ils mi pied à terre, que Harry chercha le bras de Lucius Malfoy, lança un bref regard à Rémus qui acquiesça, et il transplana, le loup garou le suivant de prêt.

« Monsieur Weasley, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, pourrais-je voir Harry s'il vous plait ? »

Charlie perdit instantanément son sourire et haussa un sourire ironique.

« Même s'il ne me plaisait pas, vous exigeriez de le voir quand même. » Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Le sourire tinté d'hypocrisie du ministre de la magie s'effrita en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'quidditch'.

« Evidemment Weasley, puisqu'il a signé un papier comme quoi je pouvais disposer de lui quand bon me semble… » Lui expliqua t-il gentiment avec une voix indulgente comme si il parlait à un enfant.

Le regard du roux se fit glacial et il serra violemment les points, s'empêchant de mettre une baffe monumentale à l'autre homme. Il allait rétorquer quand le ministre fit un geste de la main.

« Je ne veux pas vous entendre Weasley, ou votre père ira pointer au chômage sous peu. Maintenant conduisez-moi à Harry. » Ordonna t-il sèchement à l'aîné des Weasley qui pâlît de rage encore un peu plus.

« Il n'est pas là. » Siffla t-il blanc comme un linge.

Le ministre haussa un sourire sarcastique et jaugea son interlocuteur avant de soupirer.

« Bien jeune homme et bien vous lui donnerez ceci de ma part. C'est une convocation à la formation d'Auror de première classe, il devra l'intégrer dans une dizaine de jour. »

« Jamais ! » S'exclama Charlie en ouvrant le document. « Jamais il ne rejoindra votre camp de formation minable contre son gré, peu importe tous les chantages horribles que vous lui ferez, il n'ira pas. Je l'en empêcherais. »

Et il déchira violemment le papier qui tomba en petits morceaux au pied du ministre souriant.

« Bien alors ce cher Lupin sera marquer à vie et enfermer sous ma demande expresse, il parait qu'on a attaqué un groupe d'enfant dans le sud de Londres, et l'homme correspond tout à fait à votre précieux petit loup garou. »

« Vous savez très bien que c'est Greyback. » Murmura le roux blanc de rage.

Le ministre ricana et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ho non je ne le sais pas Weasley. Et c'est bien dommage pour Lupin n'est-ce-pas. » Il ricana une seconde devant l'air blême de Charlie, puis après un signe de tête, il se retourna et quitta la propriété, transplanant immédiatement après avoir passé la grille.

Charlie, resté sur le pas de la porte entendit à peine les pas qui résonnèrent dans l'escalier et ne sentit presque pas la main qui se posa sur son épaule. En revanche il sentit les lèvres qui se posèrent sur sa tempe et il expira violemment.

« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? » Murmura t-il horrifié en se retournant vers les fugitifs, dont le teint variaient du rouge de colère au blanc de haine.

« Le ministre vient de vous déclarer la guerre, monsieur Weasley. » Répondit calmement Narcissa Black en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

« Alors il faut quitter les lieux. » Asséna Charlie en fixant la porte, le même air horrifié plaqué sur son visage.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas l'en dissuada brusquement.

Harry était de retour.

**Hohoho, fin du chapitre 10. Alors ça vous plait ? **

**Le ministre est un salop hein ! **

**Mais Lucius est évadé, et ça c'est un bon point.**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il a mi du temps à arriver mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là. Le chapitre 11 arrivera après le prochain chapitre du moldu, qui n'est hélas pas encore commencé. (Et oui, je bosses moi maintenant, je suis dans la vie active. (Soit je ne suis que jeune fille au pair, mais c'est hyper prenant d'accompagné la maman aux exposition hyper classe ou elle est invité, dans les fêtes, au restaurant…etc…Vous vous rendez pas compte ce que c'est prenant tous ces trucs de VIP…))**

**Gros bisous à tous. **

**De plus je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas internet, je suis obligé d'aller dans un cyber café pour poster mes chapitres, et je lâche du fric rien que pour vous…Alors, même si y a pas de réponse (et je garantit pas qu'il y en ai pas) laissez en moi, ça me confortera dans l'idée que cette histoire doit être continué et que vous attendez avec impatience la suite.**

**Ho et vous savez quoi ? Cette fic est déjà fini dans ma tête, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais en route. Bonne garantit pour la suite…Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est naturellement à JKR, sauf l'intrigue, même si elle me l'a gentiment inspiré.

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB. Bien évidemment.

**Note :** Et non, je ne suis pas passé par-dessus la barrière pour m'en aller compter les poissons au fond de l'eau. Je suis toujours vivante.

Mais overbooked.

**Chapitre 11.**

Ca ne faisait que trois mois. Trois mois à peine qu'il avait emménagé à Godric Hollow, dans sa maison, chez ses parents. Et il devait déjà partir. A cause de cet enflure de ministre.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » L'interrogea doucement Draco en lui saisissant la main alors que Harry contemplait une dernière fois la maison.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« Ouai, ça va aller. » Répondit-il.

Mais les deux savaient que c'était faux, Harry parce qu'il savait qu'il mourrait avant, Draco parce qu'il savait que le ministre allait s'empresser de saisir la maison.

Le seul moyen qu'ils auraient de revenir ici dans le futur, était que le ministre perde sa place, et que le contrat soit ainsi annulé.

Ce qui n'arriverait pas avant la fin de la guerre.

Et la guerre emmènerait peut être Harry Potter avec elle.

Le blond resserra inconsciemment la main sur celle de son petit ami.

« Il faut y aller. » Murmura t-il en regardant les autres se regrouper devant le petit portail portant tous les sacs qu'ils avaient rempli de leurs affaires et des différentes choses dont ils avaient besoin et qu'ils ne trouveraient probablement pas dans le manoir de vacances des Malfoys, le manoir des Ekat, situé au nord de l'écosse et totalement inconnu du ministère et de Voldemort.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous rapidement autour de Lucius Malfoy, encore très pâle de son séjour prolongé à Azkaban mais bienheureux d'être de retour parmi le monde des vivants, chéri de sa femme, qui le voyant apparaître au coté de Harry, avait fondu en larme avant de se précipiter dans ses bras, et aimé et vénérer par son fils, qui l'avait également serré très fort dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de disparaître à nouveau.

Foutu guerre.

Le blond posa un instant son regard sur son fils et sourit légèrement, amusé, et un peu triste aussi, en l'observant tenir la main de Harry Potter si étroitement, si précieusement.

Foutu guerre.

A 18h pile, ils disparurent tous du jardin de Godric Hollow.

Le gigantesque parc dans lequel ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard étaient totalement en friche, n'ayant probablement pas vu l'ombre d'un jardinier depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius et la séquestration quasi perpétuel de Narcissa et Draco dans leur Manoir par le ministère d'un côté et Voldemort de l'autre.

« Vous n'avez pas d'elfe intendant pour ce manoir ? » Interrogea étonné le professeur Lupin.

Lucius ricana faiblement et secoua la tête.

« Ce sont pas des elfes de maisons qui s'occupent de ce manoir. Il est à la lisière de la forêt de Sorina, il appartient à la famille de la Reine Sorine. Savez-vous qui est la Reine Sorine professeur Lupin ? » Lui répondit ironiquement Lucius.

Rémus haussa un sourcil et réfléchit quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne pense hélas pas l'avoir su un jour. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, il est très rare de croiser quelqu'un connaissant son existence. Je pense que monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley ne doivent pas non plus savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Harry haussa les épaules et Charlie secoua la tête.

« Jamais entendu parler, elle est belle ? » Demanda le roux, se recevant deux secondes plus tard une violente tape sur la tête de la part de son cher et tendre.

Le noir fit ensuite mine de bouder et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Elle est belle oui, monsieur Weasley, mais je vous conseillerais à tous, si elle daigne nous rendre visite, de ne pas l'approcher de trop près, et de ne surtout pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle est la Reine d'un cercle très fermé de Veela. Leur différence avec les autres Veela, est qu'ils ont un contrôles total de l'attraction qu'ils exercent. Il s'agit en réalité du plus vieux peuple Veela du monde.»

« Dont vous faites parti ? » Murmura Harry en lâchant la main de Draco pour s'éloigner de lui, le regardant fixement, douloureusement.

« Dont nous faisons parti monsieur Potter. Nous sommes cousins avec la Reine. » Lui expliqua Narcissa Malfoy en lui lançant un regard désolé.

« Et merde… » Souffla Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Donc ce n'est pas un putain de hasard ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est ta foutu attraction de merde. »

« Harry… » Tenta Draco en s'avançant vers lui.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu l'atteindre, l'ancien Gryffondor disparut du parc des Ekat.

* * *

« Potter, ça faisait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu là. Que t'arrive t-il encore ? »

Le jeune homme noir aux cheveux rouges qui lui faisait face lui lança un charmant sourire et lui servit une première rasade de Vodka pur et glacé.

Harry l'avala d'une traite.

« Je suis venu oublier Cendre, pas m'épancher sur ton épaule et pleurer tous mes malheurs pour que tu t'en nourrisses. » Lui répondit sobrement le brun, le dos légèrement courbé, les bras croisé sur le comptoir du bar, ses cheveux balayant ses yeux vides et ses joues.

Il avala tout aussi rapidement que le premier son deuxième verre.

« Ca te ferait pourtant un bien fou… »Continua le dénommé Cendre en s'accoudant lui-même au bar.

L'Elu lui lança alors un regard si désespéré que les yeux du démon ne purent s'empêcher de briller légèrement, d'un lueur malsaine qu'il ne pouvait réprimer de part sa nature.

« Harry… »

Cinquième verre de Vodka, le brun n'était plus cohérent, la fatigue accumulé, les pensées noires, les pressions…Tout.

Trop dur.

Le brun tourna de nouveau un regard toujours vide, un peu brumeux et mouillé aussi, au démon noir.

« D'accord. » Murmura t-il d'une voix brisé. « Fais moi oublier. »

Et le démon acquiesça, toujours le même sourire léger accrocher à ses lèvres pourpres, et fit signe à Harry de se lever et de le suivre, ce que le brun fit, perdu entre les limbes de l' alcool et de la détresse infernal qui l'étouffait peu à peu.

Il rentra à la suite du démon dans une petite pièce sombre, meublé à première vue d'un unique lit une pièce, d'un sofa et d'un petit bureau duquel s'approcha Cendre.

Il ouvrit doucement un des tiroirs et en sorti un dague si fine et légère que Harry avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait se casser rien qu'en tombant par terre.

Le noir revint lentement vers le brun, appuyé contre la porte, les jambes un peu tremblantes, et passa ses bras autour de la taille svelte de l'Elu, la dague sagement gardé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon en lin.

Il ferma discrètement la porte à clé, soufflant un « Pour ne pas être déranger. » et effleura de ses lèvres celle de sa victime frémissante et désespérée.

« Demandes le moi Harry, je ne peux rien faire si tu ne m'y invites pas. »

Les yeux d'encre s'encrèrent alors dans ceux brouillé du Gryffondor.

« Fais moi oublier. » Murmura Harry dans un sanglot. « Fais moi tout oublier. » Continua t-il en enserrant de ses mains fines le visage du démon, les larmes dévalant lentement ses joues rougis par l'alcool, ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage malgré tout si pâle au rythme des secousses de son corps.

« A vos ordres votre majesté. » Lui répondit le brun d'une voix grave, le regard sérieux.

Et attrapant plus fermement le brun par les hanches, il le colla contre lui et lui saisit ses lèvres, l'embrassant fiévreusement, la dague tournant maintenant dans sa main droite, entre ses doigts experts.

« Je vais te faire tout oublier. »

Et tandis qu'un de ses bras le faisait pivoter pour le faire ensuite tomber doucement sur le lit, l'autre se dégageait et plaquait la dague tout aussi doucement sur son torse, rapidement dénudé, à l'endroit où le cœur du survivant battait.

Il y traça d'un mouvement sûr deux symboles démoniaques, qui firent coulés le sang du survivant, et que le démon s'appliqua à lécher.

Harry, lui, était déjà parti, avait déjà tout oublier.

* * *

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'où il pourrait être parti ? » Demanda pour la centième fois Rémus Lupin à Charlie Weasley qui lui répondit par un grognement.

« Je crois qu'il a déjà dit non la dernière fois que tu lui a posé la question, et les fois d'avant également. » Continua Sévérus perfidement avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la part de Sirius.

« Black, je ne fais que dire la vérité. » Siffla t-il entre ses dents.

L'animagus fit une grimace et eut l'air légèrement peiné.

« Tu pourrais juste simplement avoir l'air de t'inquiéter pour mon filleul. » Lui répondit-il en accentuant bien sur le 'Mon filleul.'.

« Ho pitié, bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour le morveux, mais il reviendra ici c'est certain. Il n'est pas du genre à faire des conneries ou se mettre en danger… »

Mais il ne pu achever sa phrase que Charlie se levait d'un bond, faisant brusquement relever la tête de Draco qui était resté silencieux et prostré sur son fauteuil jusque là.

Le roux était livide.

« Je sais probablement où il est. » Souffla t-il.

Rémus lança alors un regard de triomphe à Sévérus et haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« Tu vois Snape, à force de persévérer, on obtient toujours des réponses. »

« Va au diable Lupin, Weasley, dites nous donc où se trouve ce cher Potter. »

« Vous connaissez le Red Silicis, professeur Snape ? » Demanda d'une voix faible le roux, en se rasseyant à côté de son petit ami qui fronça les sourcils, tentant de mettre une représentation de ce que pourrait être du Red Silicis.

Sévérus et Lucius, eux, ne semblèrent pas avoir besoin de réfléchir à la signification du mot.

Ils pâlirent tous les deux rapidement.

« Les Gryffondors ne sont pas sensés fréquentés ce genre d'endroit. » Souffla Lucius effaré.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Gryffondor Luss'. » Fit judicieusement remarqué le maître de potions d'une voix froide. « Weasley… »

« Non, non, il n'a jamais été jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à maintenant. Je l'ai toujours récupéré à temps les fois précédentes. » Répondit Charlie à la question non formulé de Sévérus.

« On pourrait savoir ce qu'est le Red Silicis bordel ! » S'énerva Draco en se levant brusquement, les yeux orageux.

« C'est un bar. » Lui répondit très évasivement son père en se levant. « Bien monsieur Weasley et Blaise vont accompagnés Sévérus pour aller le chercher, tandis que Draco, Narcissa, Black et moi iront salués les propriétaires des terres de Sorina.

« Mais bien sûr maître. » Lui répondit sarcastiquement son meilleur ami, se prenant bien vite un regard noir avant que le bond ne hausse un sourcil amusé.

« Tu peux aller saluer les Veela si tu préfères Sev', je suis sûr que Damian serait ravie de te voir. » Susurra t-il perfidement alors que le visage de Sévérus blanchissait, ses yeux fusillant Lucius avant de se déplacer plus inquiet, vers Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils en serrant les mâchoires.

Sévérus soupira et se tourna vers Charlie et Blaise.

« Bien messieurs, suivez moi, nous devons d'abord sortir de ces terres pour pouvoir transplaner. »

« Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ? » Demanda doucement Draco à son parrain sachant d'avance la réponse.

Sévérus secoua la tête avec un regard désolé et sortit de la pièce, suivit de Blaise puis de Charlie qui ralentit à sa hauteur.

« Je te le ramène beau blond. Et en un seul morceau. »

« Mais dans quel état ? » Lança le patriarche de la famille Malfoy, se prenant un regard noir de Draco, Blaise et Charlie.

Le blond n'attendit même que la porte ai claqué pour monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« A l'entrée de l'Allée des embrumes messieurs. » Leur dit simplement Sévérus.

Et il transplana sans un regard de plus.

« Oui maître. » Répondit Blaise avant de faire de même en même temps que Charlie.

« Black, tu as déjà rencontrer Sorine n'est ce pas ? »

« Et Damian également, oui. » Siffla le brun, ce qui arracha un sourire goguenard à Lucius.

« Bien bien bien…Il est charmant n'est ce pas ? » Continua le blond discrètement hilare.

« Lucius, si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule tout de suite, même aveugle, je t'en mets une, cousin ou pas, meilleur ami de Sévérus ou pas. »

« Hou…le chaton s'énerve. » Rajouta Lucius, se regardant dans la glace au dessus de la cheminée, tentant de lisser ses cheveux et de leur rendre leur brillance naturelle avec l'aide d'un sort utilisé par les coiffeurs.

« C'est un animagus chien Lucius, pas un chat. » Lui fit remarquer sa femme en entrant dans la salle, le nez plongé dans ce qui devait être une lettre de plusieurs pages. « Sorine n'est pas ici, Damian s'occupe de la forêt en ce moment. Le village a été attaqué il y a trois semaines et depuis elle est partie négocier des renforts dans la forêt de Broceliande. Ils ne savent pas quand elle rentrera. Il nous invite à venir prendre le thé. Il envoie Valentin et Ness pour nous escorter. Et peut être viendra t-il aussi. » Résuma la magnifique femme en s'asseyant au côté de Sirius qui acquiesça doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon cher cousin, Damian n'a plus aucun penchant pour Sévérus. » Tenta de le rassurer Narcissa.

« Mais il en a eu. »

« Ils ont même été ensemble Sirius. » S'impatienta t-elle en faisant un petit geste sec de la main. « Je te rappelle que tu as passé 13 ans à Azkaban, tu croyais qu'il allait faire vœux de chasteté pendant tout ce temps là ? »

« Je l'ai bien fait moi. » Répondit Sirius, d'une mauvaise foi tout à faire exemplaire.

« Black, je suis sûr que si les détraqueurs avaient été un tant soit peu plus attrayant tu n'aurais pas dit non. » Leur parvint de derrière le sofa la voix guillerette de Lucius.

« Pour la dernière fois Lucius… » Répondit Sirius en se retournant vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil et un immense sourire envahit ses lèvres. « Je t'emmerdes. »

Et il explosa de rire, s'attirant une mine horrifié du blond et un léger sourire de sa femme.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. »

« Ho mais je suis certain que tu peux très bien l'imaginer toi-même mon cher Lucius, après tout, tu les a également fréquenté pendant un certains temps. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous ai tombés sur la tête à tous les deux pendant qu'on était pas là. » Demanda une voix claire et amusée.

« Ils ont tous les deux fréquentés le même établissement… » Répondit Narcissa en souriant doucement au jeune homme appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du salon.

« Ho mais c'est ce cher Damian…Justement nous parlions de toi. » Lucius lui sourit et vint lui donner une franche et fraternelle accolade.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête de détraqueur ? » Demanda l'homme, portrait pourtant presque craché de Lucius, inquiet, à Narcissa qui pouffa en lui faisant la bise.

« Non, non, mon bon monsieur, c'est juste notre cher Sirius ici présent qui est un peu jaloux. »

Le regard de Damian passa alors instantanément sur le brun rester assis sur le sofa et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est Siri' ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

« Non, c'est le capitaine Némo. » Répondit la voix grave de l'animagus.

« C'est vrai ? Chouette, alors c'était bien avec tous les poissons ? » S'excita le jeune homme aux cheveux totalement blanc, relevé en un chignon lâche.

Il alla s'installer à côté de Sirius et tourna ses yeux gris typique de la famille de la reine Sorine sur lui.

Sirius fit de même et Damian grimaça.

« Merde alors, tu es aveugle. »

« Et toi toujours tout en finesse. » Répondit le brun en lui souriant pourtant gentiment.

« T'étais pas en plus sensé être mort ? » Continua toujours aussi subtilement le 'jeune' Veela.

« Effectivement oui. Je l'étais. »

« C'est le truc le plus improbable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, et Sorine sait si j'en ai vu. Tu es un animagus qui as survécu à treize ans d'Azkaban, la chambre de la mort, qui est aveugle, en fuite, qui a totalement rajeunit et qui pourtant continu à sourire…Sirius, donnes moi ton secret. »

« Evitez d'avoir des amis aussi fin et subtile que toi. » Lui répondit le brun en souriant franchement. « Je connais mon parcours prodigieux Damian, mais merci quand même, le jour où j'oublies tout, je t'appelle. »

« Qui me parles ? Qui me parles ?...Lucius, tu n'as pas entendu une voix moqueuse et sarcastique qui ressemble follement à celle de ce bon vieux Sirius. Tu sais, l'ex de Sev… »

« C'est bas Sores, très bas. » Murmura Sirius à ses côtés, en serrant cependant les dents d'une rage mal dissimulée.

Cependant le Veela s'en aperçut bien vite et lui saisit les épaules.

« Mais voyons Siri chou, c'était il y a longtemps, et puis, ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, mais il était tout désespéré et avait juste besoin de réconfort. Ce cher petit Sévérus nous a joué les Poufsouffles dépressifs pendant quelques années, n'est ce pas Luss' ? » Demanda t-il en se levant, suivit par Sirius dont il saisit la main.

« Je suis sûr qu'il te referait le portrait pour l'avoir qualifié de « Poufsouffle dépressif » mais oui, Black, Damian dit la vérité. »

« Bon messieurs, si on y allait. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Ness et Valentin. » Les interrompit doucement la voix de Narcissa, toujours un peu dans la lune.

« Quand je les ai quitté, ils avaient invoqués de grandes faux pour ratiboiser votre jardin. »

« Parc. » Le corrigea Lucius en enfilant sa longue cape noire, sorti d'un placard de sa chambre.

Il aida Narcissa à enfiler la sienne, tandis que Damian aidait Sirius.

« Draco ! Nous y allons. » Appela Lucius.

Des pas retentirent quelques instants plus tard dans le couloir à l'étage et Draco apparut dans les scaliers.

« Dracoooooooooooo ! »

« Damian. » Lui répondit plus sobrement le blond avec un léger sourire répondant cependant à son accolade

Le Veela se retourna ensuite vers Sirius et se tint à côté de lui.

« Prends donc mon bras, cher cousin. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu me trouveras aussi galant. »

Et ensemble, ils sortirent du manoir des Ekats et entrèrent dans la forêt.

Damian siffla alors deux fois entre ses doigts, et Ness et Valentin apparurent à ses côtés, leur faux à la main, manquant d'éborgner le petit frère de la Reine Sorine.

« Bande de tarée ! »

* * *

Le Red Silicis étaient noir de monde, et de démons, tous pencher sur les quelques victimes qu'il pourraient peut être trouvés ce soir et Sévérus souhaitait vraiment trouvé Potter parmi les ivrognes du bar, et pas quelques part ailleurs, Serpentard sait où, avec quelque chose de tout sauf humain.

« Suivez-moi » Ordonna t-il encore, faisant rouler des yeux Blaise qui suivit cependant son petit ami et son ancien professeur.

Ils arrivèrent au bar et Sévérus s'y accouda en faisant signe à un serveur dont le torse nu était veiné de signes bleus foncés inconnus mais probablement très démoniaques.

« Où est Harry Potter ? » Demanda le brun de but en blanc, froidement.

Le démon haussa un sourcil et sourit doucement.

« Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez jeune homme mais… »

« Ta gueule, je sais que Potter est ici, alors soit tu me dis où il est, soit je rameutes Cléofé et tu sais comment il est quand il est contrarié. »

Le regard du démon se voila quelques instants d'une peur panique et d'un geste fébrile il indiqua une petite porte presque invisible.

Sévérus ne le remercia pas et s'avança d'un pas rapide et raide jusqu'à la porte, toujours suivit de ses anciens élèves, et tourna la poignée violemment.

« Bienvenue en Enfer. » Souffla une voix au creux de leurs oreilles alors qu'il découvrait le spectacle morbide que cachait la petite porte rouge.

Harry, sur le dos, un bras pendant dans le vide, le visage tourné vers eux, totalement amorphe, ses yeux à demi fermé, voilé, ternes, presque sans vie, le démon, lui, s'appliquant soigneusement à dessiner les signes, les symboles, sur le torse sanguinolent de l'Elu.

Sévérus fut le premier à réagir et envoya valser le démon contre le petit bureau, avant que Charlie et Blaise ne se précipite sur Harry et ne tente de le réveiller.

« Laissez tomber Weasley. » Murmura Sévérus au roux bouleversé serrant contre lui le corps amorphe de son ancien amant, de son petit frère chéri.

Sévérus le bouscula un peu et saisit Harry doucement, l'enroulant rapidement dans le drap blanc qui se tinta de rouge, puis le calant dans ses bras, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Suivit quelques instants plus tard par Blaise, soutenant un Charlie tremblant et choqué.

Harry avait tout oublier.

TBC…

* * *

Et bien voilé un bon petit nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu tard, mais beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, et d'une grande inspiration je dois dire.

Les explications sur le pourquoi du comment de tout ce que vous vous demandez et vous semble bizarre arrivera dans les prochains chapitres, avec des explications de Draco à Harry.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais un peu découvrir qui était les Malfoy, des endroits plus sombres du monde magique etc…

En espérant que ce tome 7 vous plaise toujours autant.

A bientôt. Bisous à tous.

PS : Les chapitres arriveront dorénavant tous les mois. Mais seront naturellement plus long que les précédents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Le dernier Horcruxe.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est naturellement à JKR, sauf l'intrigue, même si elle me l'a gentiment inspiré.

**Pairing :** HP/DM, SS/SB. CW/BZ…Bien évidemment

**Note :** Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué dans le précédent chapitre…héhé. Beaucoup ont été choqués d'apprendre que le survivant avait tout oublié…Mais rassurez-vous donc chers amis…Lisez la suite, et tout sera éclairci…(J'hallucine, mon délais de un moi a été respecté !!)…

**Musique écoutée. **Benabar et Tryo et Thomas Fersen et Saez, Luke…entrecoupé de The Fray et James Morrison et The Cure, et des Moldy Peaches…etc… (Et j'ai horriblement tendance à chanter avec eux, ce qui me fait perdre un tantinet de concentration… . Mais le chapitre sera pondu aujourd'hui, foi de moi-même…)

**Chapitre 12**

Cela devait faire plus de trois quart d'heure que les Malfoy, et Sirius suivait le jeune frère de la reine Sorine à travers la forêt et Sirius en avait plus que marre de se prendre chaque racine et autres végétaux gênant.

« Vraiment désolé Si', je pourrais te faire voler si tu veux. » Lui proposa gentiment son cousin en le ramassant alors qu'il venait de s'écrouler par terre.

L'animagus répondit par un grognement et tira violemment sur le bras de Damian qui s'écroula à son tour par terre, dans l'herbe froide et mouillé.

« C'était puérile ça Black ! Je pourrais te faire enfermer dans les cachots du château. » S'exclama t-il en se relevant rapidement, tandis que Draco aidait son grand cousin.

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me jeter par terre à chaque occasion. » Siffla Sirius en réponse.

Damian fit une moue boudeuse et reprit la marche, alors que Draco faisait attention à chaque chose qui pourrait déstabiliser Sirius.

Ils atteignirent quelques minutes plus tard ce qui semblait être la lisière de la forêt, et qui donnait sur une immense muraille.

Qui ne serait pas habitué, resterait estomaqué devant l'édifice surgissant au milieu d'une forêt gigantesque.

Qui était habitué, arquait simplement un sourcil en soupirant contre l'extrême excessivité architectural dont faisait preuve les Velaas il y a quelques centaines d'années.

Ceux de la génération d'aujourd'hui était légèrement plus posé et construisait des bâtiments beaucoup plus moderne et fin dans leurs formes et couleurs.

La muraille devait faire une dizaine de maître de haut, en pierre savamment taillé et illustré, côté ville, de superbes trompe-l'œils retraçant la vie du Peuple de Sorina.

Ils passèrent l'immense porte en fer forgé et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour profiter de la beauté de la ville.

Tout était d'une blancheur un peu bleuté, peu agressive pour les yeux, les chemins étaient en marbre blanc, et de part et d'autres étaient entretenus de magnifiques jardins.

Au loin, surplombant la ville, était dressé le château de la famille royal.

Les maisons étaient petites au départ, puis gagnait en taille au fur et à mesure que le petit groupe avançait, montant quelques marches alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée du château, gardés par des gardes habillés d'une tunique bleu ciel, et d'un pantalon large de même couleur.

Chacun les saluait, inclinant la tête respectueusement.

Ils passèrent enfin la porte du palais, un grand hall clair, surplombé d'un dôme de verre, deux escaliers partant de chaque côté d'une grande porte vitré.

« C'est vraiment trop grand. Je préférerais avoir un petit appart à Londres, que d'être obligé de vivre dans ce grand endroit… »

Lucius secoua la tête de découragement et lança un regard éloquent à sa femme alors que Damian entraînait Draco et Sirius à sa suite tout en se plaignant de tous les inconvénients que représentaient une vie de Prince, dans un palais superbe, au milieu d'une forêt enchantée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit salon au tapisseries rouge sang, et au meubles en bois de roses où ils s'installèrent dans les sofas et fauteuils, devant le feu crépitant légèrement dans la cheminée. Une grande baie vitrée entourée de lourds rideaux crème, leur donnait une lumière éblouissante.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda Rémus, un peu largué au milieu de tant de richesse.

Damian tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Excusez–moi monsieur, mais…Qui êtes-vous en fait ? »

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur à Lucius.

« Et bien, je suis Rémus Lupin, un ami de Sirius. » Répondit-il simplement.

Damian hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Fatal. » Commenta Lucius en soupirant.

« De quoi Lulu ? » L'interrogea Damian en se tournant vers lui avec un regard innocent.

Narcissa étouffa un rire et Sirius secoua la tête.

« Oublies le Damian, Rémus est casé et pas gay du tout. » Souffla Sirius en riant légèrement.

« Oh. » Comprit soudain Rémus en s'empourprant.

« Dommage. » Soupira le prince en haussant des épaules fatalistes.

Mais un sourire mutin vint de nouveau prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Mais vous êtes peut être convertissable…Qui sait… » Ajouta t-il et Sirius laissa tomber un 'non' catégorique.

« Tu le laisses tranquille Sores. » Siffla Sirius.

« Hou, le chiot sort ses crocs. » Remarqua l'être aux cheveux blancs en souriant toujours.

« Arrêtez donc de vous chamailler tous les deux. » Les interrompit Narcissa alors que Sirius allait répliquer.

« On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. » Lui répondit Lucius en s'adossant au dossier du sofa après avoir attraper une tasse café qui était apparu sur la table basse.

Damian lui tira la langue et allait rétorquer une phrase made in Malfoyland lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un des gardes bleus.

« Mon prince, un point de magie maléfique a été détecté dans la forêt, il se dirige droit vers nous. »

Le prince perdit d'un seul coup toute moquerie et ses traits se firent plus grave.

« Combien de temps ? »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, froide comme la glace alors qu'il se relevait souplement.

« Quelques minutes à peines. »

« Quoique ce soit, amenez le moi. » Ordonna t-il.

L'homme hocha la tête et après une petite courbette sortit rapidement du salon.

« Ca vous arrive souvent ? » L'interrogea Rémus.

Les traits du Prince se relâchèrent instantanément et il lança un regard doux au loup-garou qui soupira en rougissant.

« Nous avons eu quelques attaques récemment. Nous subissons d'aussi loin que nous sommes, quelques attaques d'alliers de Voldemort. Mais nous nous défendons très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Rémus. » Expliqua t-il.

« Sores… » L'avertit Sirius.

Damian se balança sur son siège et soupira bruyamment en fusillant son cousin qui ne pouvait pas le voir, du regard.

« Tu m'emmerdes Si', je fais ce que je veux. »

« En réalité, ils sont copains comme cochons. » Souffla discrètement Narcissa à Rémus qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Celui-ci gloussa légèrement en observant son meilleur ami et le Prince de la ville se chamailler à son propos.

Quelques coups retentirent alors à la porte, faisant se lever le Prince et Lucius.

« Prince, nous avons capturé les intrus. »

Damian acquiesça et fit signe aux autres de le suivre alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

Ils sortirent du grand palais et descendirent la volée de marche qui menait à une grande place circulaire, sur laquelle était ameuté un petit groupe de gens.

Le Prince fendit la foule et atteint le centre, où étaient retenu les prisonniers mais il s'arrêta brusquement, arqua un sourcil alors qu'un sourire narquois envahissait son visage.

« C'est vous qui faites tout ce bordel ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton goguenard en s'approchant de Charlie, Blaize et Sévérus qui portait un Harry inconscient dans les bras.

« Harry ! »

Draco se précipita sur le survivant, rapidement suivit par Rémus et Sirius, qui lui tenait la main.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Paniqua Draco en palissant devant la quantité de sang que le survivant semblait avoir perdu.

« Potter a joué avec les interdits. » Lui répondit Severus alors que Damian soulevait le drap qui recouvrait Harry, dévoilant son torse strié de signes sanglants.

« Démons ? » Sévérus hocha brièvement la tête et renforça sa prise sur le corps de l'adolescent.

« Monsieur Potter a tenté sa chance au Red Silicis. » Continua t-il.

« La vache ! Je savais pas qu'un héros de la Lumière avait le droit de faire ça. » Murmura Damian d'un ton pourtant sérieux. « Ce gamin dégage autant de magie noir qu'un groupe d'au moins dix vampires. »

« Tu peux le soigner ? » Lui demanda Draco qui, à cause de ses sens velaa, sentait la souffrance d'Harry.

« Ho oui bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas vraiment différent des drogues Moldus… » Devant l'air sceptique de Lucius, Severus et Blaise, le jeune homme soupira. « D'accord, peut être un peu plus embêtant. Mais après le passage des cauchemars et du réveil, tout ira bien. Il faudra juste le faire suivre par un psychomage pendant quelques temps… »

L'idée avait été envoyé sur un ton à la fois légers et concerné. Il lança un regard aux gardes qui s'éloignèrent lentement.

« Rentrons, il sera mieux dans un lit, je ferais appeler le médecin du palais. »

Il fit demi tour, et suivit du petit groupe de 'justicier', ils remontèrent jusqu'au château.

« Ca va, tu veux pas que je te relayes ? » Proposa Lucius à son meilleur ami.

« Ce gamin pèse trois grammes Luss', je pense que ça va aller. »

Draco était à côté et tenait la main du survivant en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les dents.

« Tu éviteras de l'abîmer trop quand il se réveillera chéri, ça ferait mauvais effet. » Conseilla Lucius à son fils alors qu'il passait tous les portes du palais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme brun fut déposer sur un grand lit à baldaquin occupant la majeure partie d'une grande chambre clair et lumineuse.

« Je vais chercher le médecin, attendez moi là. Rémus, vous voulez m'accompagner ? »

Le Prince accompagna sa demande d'un petit clin d'œil séducteur.

Le loup garou haussa les épaules, et souffla un 'pourquoi pas ? » En roulant des yeux.

Ils quittèrent la pièce d'un bon pas, la voix de Damian expliquant le fonctionnement du royaume, résonnant dans les couloirs de marbre.

Draco s'accroupit sur le côté du lit et caressa le visage endormi de Harry.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Demanda le blond avec une moue contrarié.

« Parce qu'il est destiné à mourir depuis qu'il est né, et que le destin continu à le diriger en le 'forçant' à être avec toi. Il en a assez de ne pas avoir le choix…Il voulait juste oublier l'enfer dans lequel il vit quotidiennement. Personnellement, je me serais déjà taillé bien loin d'ici, si j'étais à sa place. On ne peut pas lui demander de combattre, en se condamnant à mort, et de survivre à chaque coup du sort qui vont avec comme il le fait tout le temps, sans qu'il soit un minimum…Secoué. »

Draco acquiesça aux paroles de Blaise, semblant convaincu, et caressa doucement la joue de Harry, ses yeux voilés par une grande tristesse.

Sa mère lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et il lui fit un petit sourire malgré l'inquiétude et la lassitude qui lui broyait l'estomac.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour le garder en vie…? » Demanda t-il d'une voix basse, légèrement enroué.

Charlie détourna la tête, ses bras se serrant autour de son corps, tandis que Blaise haussait les épaules, secouant malgré tout, sa tête dans un geste négatif.

« Je ne pense pas Draco. » Murmura Lucius à son fils qui hocha la tête.

« On trouvera. » Lâcha Sirius, appuyé contre le mur à côté de Severus, dans le silence de la pièce. « Je ne laisserais pas mon filleul mourir. » Acheva t-il d'un ton catégorique devant le regard peu convaincu du reste de l'assemblée.

« On cherchera Sirius, mais rien ne garantit qu'on trouvera. On ne pare pas une prophétie comme un coup d'épée. Normalement, c'est totalement impossible, alors on essayera, mais tu dois te préparer à ne pas réussir. » Lui dit doucement son amant, caressant sa main doucement, alors que Sirius se crispait à ses mots.

« Alors il ne le tuera pas. »

La phrase résonna dans l'air comme une cloche dans le silence d'une cathédrale.

« Sirius… » Tenta toujours aussi calmement Sévérus.

Mais Sirius s'éloigna de lui en se maintenant contre le mur.

« Nan, Sev', il est hors de question de le laisser se faire tuer ! Harry n'est pas une arme, c'est un être humain, un garçon, un enfant merde !...Vous ne pouvez pas être si fataliste sur tout ça. Pauvre Harry qui doit mourir pour sauver le monde. C'est hors de question, vous m'entendez. Harry n'ira pas se battre contre Voldemort si nous n'avons pas trouvé de solution. Si nous n'en trouvons pas, alors il faudra chercher un autre moyen de neutraliser Voldemort. Mais Harry ne se sacrifiera pas. »

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé et un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce.

« Sirius, Harry n'acceptera pas de voir des gens mourir par sa faute. » Fit doucement Rémus, sur le pas de la porte.

« Il le faudra bien. » Continua Sirius sur le même ton.

Rémus secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu ne le connais pas Si'. » Souffla t-il gentiment à son meilleur ami. « Harry est comme ça. Il préférera mille fois se sacrifier, même si ça le démolit totalement, plutôt que de laisser des gens mourir. Il en a déjà trop vu, et c'est juré de tout faire pour ne plus jamais en voir. »

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. » Murmura le jeune homme d'à peine vingt, le visage totalement défait, sentant les dernières 24 heures et leurs étrangetés s'abattrent d'un seul coup sur ses épaules. Ses yeux se remplirent doucement de larmes et il passa une main lasse et tremblante devant ses yeux.

« Il y a 3 jours, Harry était un petit bébé Rémus. » Continua t-il sur le même ton un peu désespéré. « Et là, il est condamné à mort… ».

« Je sais Sirius, je sais. »

« Il ne faut pas le laisser mourir Rémus, c'est impossible. »

Le loup garou ne répondit rien mais le prit dans ces bras, le jeune adulte se laissant doucement aller, les dents serrées et les yeux fermés.

« Je crois que tout le monde est un peu fatigué. » S'éleva la voix apaisante du Prince. « Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, et vous pourrez vous reposez pendant que le médecin examine Harry. Draco, tu restes là bien sûr. »

Ce n'était qu'une proposition, mais elle résonna aux oreilles des invités comme un ordre dissimulés, et chacun acquiesça, sachant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Damian sortit en premier de la salle et les mena à travers les couloirs, montant et descendant des petites volés de deux ou trois marches ça et là.

« Alors ? » Demanda t-il en pénétrant de nouveau, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de Draco et Harry.

Le médecin secoua la tête et se redressa.

« Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mon Prince. Il doit se réveiller seul. Il va falloir le veiller cette nuit, pour le contrôler si il fait des cauchemars, pour l'empêcher de se blesser, et le soigner quand il se réveillera. »

« Le soigner ? » Draco était maintenant assis sur le lit et tenait une des mains du brun entre les siennes.

« Monsieur Potter sera sûrement sujet à de fortes fièvres pour les quelques jours à venir. »

Le Prince acquiesça et s'approcha de Harry. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les cheveux noirs du survivant et soupira légèrement.

« Vous vous êtes liés ? » Demanda t-il enfin, cette question lui taraudant l'esprit depuis qu'il avait vu son cousin à côté du survivant.

« Nan. » Répondit Draco d'une voix lasse.

« Il ne faut pas que tu le fasses Draco, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond observa le prince s'asseoir à ses côtés et souffla doucement.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux continuer après tu sais…Ca sera quand même… »

« Je sais Draco, mais ce sera supportable. »

Le Serpentard releva alors un regard voilé de tristesse sur son aîné et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre de cette vie pourrie, de cette guerre, de toute cette merde. »

Damian passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

« Je sais Draco, je préférerais te garder ici loin de tout, et que Harry Potter ne soit pas celui qui t'es destiné, mais c'est impossible. Alors il faut faire avec. Ne te lie simplement pas à lui. Parce que nous ne voulons pas te voir mourir aussi. »

« Et moi je ne veux pas LE voir mourir. » S'exclama Draco d'un ton choqué. « Je ne veux pas souffrir toute ma vie, je ne veux pas à souffrir de lutter contre l'attraction, puis de lutter contre la souffrance de sa disparition. Tu crois que je pourrais être heureux ?! »

Le blond s'était brusquement levé et se posta devant la fenêtre, le front appuyé contre la vitre fraîche.

« Draco… » Tenta de nouveau le prince en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de lui.

« Je mourrais Damian, parce que je ne veux pas souffrir toute ma vie, alors je me lierais à lui, et je mourrais avec lui. Comme notre nature le veut. On n'échappe pas à son destin. Je suis le compagnon d'Harry Potter, et je resterais à ses côtés toute ma vie, vivant, ou mort. »

« Point final. » Ajouta t-il sèchement alors que son cousin allait répliquer.

Son visage s'assombrit encore un peu plus et il hocha lassement la tête.

« D'accord Dray, d'accord. » Il se prit la tête dans les mains, se décoiffant, et lança un dernier regard au blond avant de se relever.

« Je vais aller vérifier quelques trucs, tu devrais te reposer, la nuit ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. »

Draco lui fit un signe de tête et le regarda sortir, puis doucement il se retourna vers le lit et s'y étendit, se blottissant contre le corps endormi de son âme sœur.

* * *

…

**La marraine de cette fic, cette chère Lo (Je t'aime Copineuh !) m'a dit que c'était mon meilleur chapitre…Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait ! Je remercie fort tous les revieweurs anonymes…Et je suis trop désolé de pas faire de réponses…**

**Pour ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews…Mais qui m'ont en alertes et favoris…(Et qui sont visibles sur la page perso…)…lol…Faites un tite effort, c'est tellement agréable d'avoir pleins pleins pleins de messages d'encouragements !**

**Grosses bises à tous.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre. **Le dernier Horcruxe

**Auteur. **Bliblou

**Disclaimer. **Tout est à JKR, sauf les persos qui ne le sont pas. Et l'histoire également, et les caractères légèrement changer…et…La sadicité de certains chapitres… 

**Note.** Je n'ai point Internet donc je ne peux hélas pas vraiment répondre à toutes les reviews, j'espère avoir au moins répondu au maximum. Si certains n'ont pas reçu de réponses, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il obtiendra un peu plus de reviews que le précédent. ( Pleurniche Je veux des reviews…). Ho et est ce que ce qui laisse des reviews sans être enregistrer, pourrait marquer leur adresse mail, que je puisse leur répondre.

Merci. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11. **

« Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! »

La gifle trancha l'air comme un sabre et s'abattit pour la troisième fois sur la joue rougit du Survivant à peine réveillé de sa nuit cauchemardesque.

Le brun était encore un peu groggy, du fait des potions calmantes qu'on l'avait obligé à boire, mais il était dorénavant totalement hors de danger.

Et dés son réveil, après avoir été ausculté par le médicomage royal, Draco avait fait sortir tout le monde de la pièce, et s'évertuait, depuis une demi-heure, à faire réagir le brun.

Qui restait apathique.

Le Serpentard était installé à califourchon sur les cuisses du Gryffondor, ses yeux gris orages fixés dans les émeraudes de son compagnon d'âme.

« Par l'enfer Harry, réponds moi…S'il te plaît. »

L'héritier des Malfoy était vidé. Vidé de toute son énergie qu'il avait usé toute la nuit en soignant, rassurant, dorlotant, un Harry pris par les cauchemars et le retour à la réalité qu'infligeaient toujours les sortilèges d'oublies. Magie noire démoniaque.

Parfois mortel.

Il était épuisé, la peur qu'il avait ressentit toute la nuit, le forçant à résister à la fatigue, le terrassait maintenant plus puissamment qu'une potion de sommeil.

Mais il ne lâchait pas. Il devait faire parler Harry. Il devait comprendre. Pour être rassuré, pour lui expliquer, pour l'engueuler.

Mais le brun, même s'il comprenait restait stoïque, les yeux encore un peu dans le vague, sa respiration saccadé, ses yeux embués de larmes de fatigue.

Il ne voulait, ou ne savait pas quoi répondre au blond presque couché sur lui.

« Répond Harry, s'il te plait. »

Mais le brun ne répondait toujours pas, et Draco finit par s'endormir, à moitié allongé sur Harry, celui-ci le suivant dans ses rêves quelques instants plus tard.

Le serpentard se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sous une caresse légère qui le fit doucement frissonner. Il sourit dans son semi-sommeil et tendit un peu sa joue pour recevoir plus de caresses encore. Il obtint en réponse un rire discret, un peu fatigué et ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il s'aperçut que le rire appartenait à Harry.

Il fixa quelques instant le visage pâle, les joues encore un peu rouge de fièvre, les yeux légèrement brumeux, mais bien plus clair que quelques heures avant et le sourire un peu espiègle, même si assez las.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix encore un peu pâteuse et enroué de sommeil.

Le gryffondor plissa le nez et retira sa main, il s'appuya ensuite légèrement dessus et se rapprocha du corps du blond.

Il avait perdu son léger sourire mais ne quitta pas les yeux du blond.

« Mieux. Je crois. » Répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Tu crois ? » Répéta Draco.

Le brun se tourna alors sur le dos et posa son bras sur ses yeux fermés.

« Je crois que je ne réalises pas encore l'ampleur de la connerie que j'ai faites. Je suis le mec le plus égoïste de cette planète. Et je suis infiniment désolé de vous avoir inquiété comme ça. Je pourrais dire que j'étais totalement bourré et que j'en avais marre, mais ce serait encore égoïste. Alors je ne dirais rien. Juste…Désolé. De t'avoir fait si peur. » Murmura t-il en fixant le plafond.

Le blond ne réagit pas immédiatement aux paroles de son âme sœur, il se contenta de se relever sur un coude et de capter le regard vert brillant de Harry. Puis il laissa un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres et caressa la joue du gryffondor.

« Et bien, je pense qu'avec toutes les merdes que tu vis, tu as le droit d'être un peu égoïste de temps en temps…Mais…Pas forcément de faire des trucs aussi…Mortellement dangereux. »

« Ouai, c'était un peu exagérer. » Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et Draco ricana légèrement.

« Un peu. Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie. » Il gardait son sourire sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'étaient voilés d'une lueur inquiète et anxieuse que Harry perçut très bien.

Ses traits détendus se durcirent un peu et il détourna la tête, sa gorge se serrant douloureusement.

Il fronça les sourcils et replaça son bras sur ses yeux.

« Harry… » Souffla Draco qui avait bien compris qu'à cause de sa phrase, le brun culpabilisait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Tu… »

« Si ! Si c'est grave ! » L'interrompit le brun en se redressant, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit pour se prendre la tête dans les mains. « Bien sûr que ça l'est. »

« D'accord, c'est grave, mais c'est passé. Tu es là, vivant, et… pardon ? » Le blond fronça les sourcils, alors que Harry, qui avait vaguement marmonner quelque chose entre ses lèvres relevait la tête, un air malheureux et triste brouillant ses traits.

« Je suis égoïste si je pense que j'aurais préféré y rester ? Je pense que je le suis. Tu me dis que j'ai le droit de l'être. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de mourir. Alors finalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste. Donc, non, ça ne va pas, et non, ce n'est pas, pas grave. »

« Tu aurais préféré mourir. » Murmura Draco, bouleversé.

Des larmes salées roulèrent sur les joues du brun fatigué, et il les essuya lassement de ses mains, reniflant discrètement.

« Tu vois, je suis vraiment très égoïste. » Croassa t-il alors qu'un sanglot secouait ses épaules.

Draco, hagard, le regarda sangloter quelques instants, avant de s'avancer et de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla Draco. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Harry qui s'accrochait à lui désespérément se redressa doucement, et après avoir ravaler quelques larmes releva ses yeux vers le blond et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

« Il faut de toute manière rejoindre Londres. On ne peut pas rester ici. D'une part, parce que, pour combattre Voldemort, ce n'est pas d'une simplicité exemplaire, d'autre part, parce qu'avant de pouvoir combattre Voldy et son armée il faut trouver les Horcruxes. Et il nous en reste encore 3. » 

Charlie était assis sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur une grande table de marbre et regardaient distraitement son petit ami en expliquant ce qu'il pensait être le mieux à faire.

Severus s'étonna.

« 3 Horcruxes. Je croyais qu'il y en avait encore 4 à trouver ? »

« Non, 3, Le journal a été détruit, la bague également, et nous avons trouvé la coupe d'Helena Poufsouffle dans une maison close dans l'Allée des Splendides. » Expliqua le roux au directeur des Serpentards qui acquiesca doucement.

« Bien, quelle sont les trois autres ? »

« Il doit y avoir un objet appartenant à Godric Gryffondor, un à Serdaigle et le dernier, posséder par le frère de Sirius. Nous n'avons aucune idée de s'il l'a détruit ou non. »

Lucius soupira.

« C'est ennuyeux. »

« En effet. Je pense qu'il faut retourner à Londres, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. On ne pourra rien trouver en restant ici. Il faut chercher vers Londres et ses environs. On n'obtiendra sûrement des réponses chez des antiquaires dans les Allées du Londres sorciers. »

« Ca va être simple de faire tous les antiquaires de toutes les Allées, et rues…Et ruelles. » Fit remarquer Damian en souriant à Rémus.

Il sourit doucement en voyant celui-ci rougir violemment et détourner la tête.

« Il faudra aussi probablement chercher chez les moldus. » Murmura Rogue en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

« Ho, bien…On n'est pas couché. » Dit l'animagus en souriant.

Et le reste du groupe de rire doucement.

* * *

Harry avait lentement renversé Draco sur le dos, et s'appliquait à caresser chaque centimètre carré de son torse qui n'était plus caché par la chemise blanche du serpentard. 

« Harry, tu… » Mais le brun n'avait apparemment rien à faire des paroles du blond et reprit brusquement ses lèvres qu'il venait de lâcher, pour le faire taire.

Draco tentait de rendre caresse pour caresse mais un sentiment de culpabilité et de doute l'empêchait de participer réellement franchement.

Harry n'était pas près.

Il n'était pas près.

Se lier voulait dire s'attacher à vie. Et même si le serpentard avait dit la veille à son oncle qu'il suivrait Harry jusqu'au bout, et qu'il se lierait à lui sans regret, il ne voulait pas le faire maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant.

Parce que ce que Harry demandait maintenant n'était pas un acte d'amour, mais seulement une étreinte sexuelle pour être réconforté.

Et Draco ne voulait pas que Harry se lit à lui pour cette raison. Même s'ils étaient âme-sœur, et que leur lien se ferait de toute manière.

« Harry…Harry, pas comme ça. » Murmura t-il alors que le Gryffondor déboutonnait sa braguette en embrassant son torse.

« Dray… » Le brun souffla dans le nombril du Veela qui se cambra en gémissant.

Une vague de magie envahit alors la chambre et Draco écarquilla les yeux, avant de relâcher son corps, les yeux légèrement brumeux tandis que Harry remontait sur lui, les yeux luisant de désir à l'état brut. Désir augmenter par les sens Veela de Draco à peine réveillé.

Désir contre lequel le brun ne pouvait résister.

« Putain de merde. » Gémit Draco en tentant de repousser Harry qui tenait ses mains derrière son dos, l'obligeant à rester allongé.

« Harry, putain je t'en pris, calmes toi…Ah. Bordel ! » L'une des mains de son futur compagnon venait de se poser sur son érection et le blond ne répondait plus de rien.

Il savait juste que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Mais qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister.

Seule une personne extérieure pouvait casser le processus.

Il fallait impérativement le casser.

Parce que Draco ne voulait pas.

« Harry, pas maintenant, je t'en pris. » Tenta de crier le blond le souffle saccadé.

Mais Harry continuait de le caresser de partout, et il semblait à Draco que son Gryffondor ne possédait pas seulement deux mains, mais une bonne centaine, qui s'évertuaient à caresser chaque parcelle de son corps.

Et cette bouche, qui parcourait son coup. Cette langue, qui passait derrière son oreille.

Et ce souffle chaud embrasant ses sens.

« Hep là ! ».

Puis le froid.

« Couvres toi Draco, et sors de là. Tu libères plus de magie qu'une boule de Knix. »

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et, jetant à peine un coup d'œil au brun débraillé, le torse nu, les pantalons défaits et les cheveux encore plus fous que d'habitude, il s'enroula dans les draps de son lit et sortit précipitamment alors que Damian et Lucius endormait Harry.

* * *

Voilà. 

Bien.

Petite note de fin.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Je vous demande pardon pour cela. J'aurais pu attendre avant de le poster, et l'allonger un peu, mais le prochain chapitre se situe à Londres, donc c'est un changement trop important pour qu'il soit incorporé dans ce chapitre.

J'aimerais en tout cas qu'il vous aura plus. Même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose.

A bientôt.

Et laissez des review siouplait.

A pluch.

Blibl'.


End file.
